


Prawo własności

by toroj



Series: Niebo i ptak [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional, Love, M/M, Male Slash, case-fic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toroj/pseuds/toroj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciąg dalszy "To i owo o ptakach". Tym razem Sherlock musi wziąć sprawę z najwyższych kręgów politycznych. Szpiegostwo i zaginiony cenny dokument - nuda! Ale sprawa okazuje się nie aż tak okropnie nudna, kiedy na scenie pojawia się Jim M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Prawo własności**

Tytuł oryginalny: Право собственности  
Autor: Eia  
Tłumacz: Toroj

Beta: Minamoto  
Kontynuacja fika „To i owo o ptakach”.  


1.

W długim spisie fenomenalnych zdolności Sherlocka Holmesa umiejętność sprawiania problemów wcale nie była na ostatnim miejscu. A były to problemy nieoczekiwane, niezwykłe i prawie nierozwiązywalne.

Pierwszy spadł na Johna jako podarek z okazji powrotu – zaraz po pierwszym pocałunku, pierwszym ukąszeniu i pierwszej złamanej sprzączce przy pasku. John oddychał. I przez to Sherlock nie mógł zasnąć.

Leżał w ciemności, wciąż całkiem przytomny i łowił rytm cudzego oddechu, utrwalał fazy; odnotowywał głębokość, prędkość, prawidłowość; i oczywiście coś przemyśliwał po cichu. I w żaden sposób nie mógł przestać słyszeć.

Nie skarżył się. Nie złościł. Po prostu patrzał w sufit, nawet nie próbując zamknąć zmęczonych oczu, i milczał. Zdaje się, że nawet był zdumiony, kiedy pojął, iż John domyślił się przyczyny jego bezsenności.

John próbował odciągać jego uwagę, jak umiał, wymęczyć, jak mógł – tyle, że to samo w sobie nie miało nic wspólnego ze snem, a i wcale nie pomagało. John starał się oddychać regularniej – próżny trud, bo wszak Sherlock wyławiał w tych jego podstępach to, czego nie słyszał on sam i od tych wysiłków robiło się tylko gorzej. Ostatecznie John porzucał swoje starania i zwyczajnie relaksował się na granicy snu. Jego oddech się wyrównywał, Sherlock zaczynał drzemać, ale starczyło, że John zasnął głęboko, a rytm zmieniał się i wszystko szło w diabły.  
Jedynym wyjściem było odejść. I John by to zrobił, już niejeden raz, gdyby nie żarliwe „Nie teraz!”, które Sherlock, aż do bólu ściskając Johnowy nadgarstek, szeptał w jego bark. I John zostawał. I znowu Sherlocka uspokajał, całował jego czoło, znów był delikatny, potem szorstki, doprowadzał na skraj wyczerpania, a potem zamierał w ciemności, kontrolując każdy wdech i wydech, i próbując wytrwać choć minutę. Wszystko bezskutecznie.  
Późną nocą jednak rozpaczliwa złość wygoniła go z pościeli. Klnąc w myśli pod własnym adresem, John wyrwał dłoń z uścisku Sherlocka i wstał z łóżka. W tym samym momencie Sherlock machinalnie uniósł się na łokciu i wyciągnął rękę w ślad zanim, a John z takim samym rozpaczliwym gniewem postanowił, że jednak nigdzie nie pójdzie. Wyjął z szuflady załadowany pistolet i wrócił pod kołdrę. Odchylił głowę i wyobraziwszy sobie gdzieś wysoko pod sufitem nieruchomą tarczę strzelniczą, w myśli wycelował.

A potem, również w myśli, nacisnął spust.

A potem znów, i znów, w równych odstępach, nie przerywając na wyobrażone przeładowanie i nie odrywając oczu od celu. John naciskał spust powoli i płynnie, i oddychał dokładnie tak, jak na poligonie, a niewidzialne pociski trafiały dokładnie w dziesiątkę. Sherlock spał mocno i beztrosko, złożywszy głowę na jego piersi, łaskocząc go wilgotnymi od potu włosami. I kiedy John w końcu zapadł w sen, tarcza strzelnicza zapadła razem z nim – widział ją aż do samego świtu i nad ranem zamienił w rzeszoto. Rano wyspany Sherlock otworzył oczy i rozpoczął dzień od pocałunku w szyję. Nie mógł Johna dobudzić, więc bezwstydnie sięgnął niżej... W rezultacie tarcza zniknęła, a John wzdrygnął się całym ciałem, przebudzony orgazmem i hukiem wystrzału. Prawdziwego wystrzału.  
Z całego bogactwa słów, jakie mu przyszły do głowy, doktor Watson z gniewu i przerażenia zdołał wykrztusić tylko dwa: „Nigdy więcej...!” A Sherlock, który cudem uniknął kuli i został dość niedelikatnie zrzucony z łóżka, tylko bezgłośnie śmiał się na podłodze, strasznie z siebie zadowolony.  
W każdym razie pierwszy problem został rozwiązany.

Drugi pojawił się natychmiast w ślad za pierwszym. Przy śniadaniu Sherlock odchylił kołnierz koszuli Johna i przesunąwszy palcami wzdłuż lewego obojczyka, powiedział z roztargnieniem:

\- Gruba blizna. Kula musiała utkwić w kości.

John, wciąż poruszony dramatycznym przebudzeniem, nie przeczuwał pułapki.

\- Nie – burknął gniewnie. – Rozniosła ją na kawałki, uszkodziwszy przy okazji arterię podobojczykową.

Oczy Sherlocka natychmiast się zwęziły.

\- Czy nie powinieneś wówczas się wykrwawić? O... Niech to diabli, John. Wykrwawiłeś się.

To było stwierdzenie, w istocie słuszne, choć doktor Watson mógłby polemizować, wyjaśnić, że... Jednak Sherlock nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. Z rozdrażnieniem rzucił widelec, zerwał się od stołu, szybko przestawił na statywie kilka probówek, otworzył i natychmiast zamknął lodówkę, potem zawrócił, by wyrzucić do kubła śniadanie razem z talerzem, a w końcu zaległ na kanapie, oświadczając, że jest okropnie zły. Na owej kanapie przeponiewierał się cały dzień, gapiąc się na tapetę i zwracając do Johna jedynie w formie sentencji na temat dziwacznych form bezgranicznego ludzkiego idiotyzmu.

Nie miał prawa tak się zachowywać, zwłaszcza w świetle porannego zajścia. Jednak prawa zawsze Sherlocka mało obchodziły i problem zaczynał narastać. Blizna, wciąż jeszcze świeża i jaskrawa, kwitła na ramieniu Johna niczym ślad niedawnego pocałunku – Sherlock wpadał w furię od jednego spojrzenia na nią i ostatecznie doszło do tego, że Watson w ogóle nie zdejmował koszuli. Nie pozwalał jej nawet rozpinać, co nie było sprawą prostą – a im bliżej łóżka, tym trudniejszą. Blizna działała jak magiczna pieczęć, odrzucająca i przyciągająca Sherlocka jednocześnie. Każąca mu wczepiać się paznokciami i zębami w tkaninę, szarpać guziki i kołnierz. John wznosił się na wyżyny umiejętności, by Holmes zapomniał o tym obcym znaku.

John nie ustępował: przechwytywał zaborcze ręce i przyciskał je do poduszki, nadstawiał wargi, zabraniał się ruszać, pieścił i szarpał, przynaglał i powstrzymywał... Szeptał, sam siebie nie słysząc, coś chaotycznego, hipnotyzującego, żarliwego, odzywającego się w całym ciele Sherlocka drżącym echem. I ten w końcu się poddawał, zagryzając wargi, rozpaczliwie i cicho przeklinał tonem, jakby wzywał pomocy. I stawał się podatny jak glina, doprowadzając Johna do szaleństwa swoją niespodziewaną pokorą.

Przy zachowaniu odpowiednich warunków był potem w stanie nie wspominać o bliźnie cały kwadrans.  
Rozwiązanie nie było idealne, ale z braku lepszego John się nim zadowolił.  
Dalszych problemów nie liczył i nie tracił czasu na rozmyślanie o tym, ile jeszcze rozwiązań przyjdzie mu znajdować. Nie miał jednak wątpliwości, że wszystko, z czym do tej pory przyszło mu się zmierzyć, okaże się wkrótce zupełnymi głupstwami.

xxx

Nocne dyżury miały jedną zaletę: wracając do domu, doktor Watson mógł śmiało liczyć na to, że Sherlock jeszcze nie zdążył nigdzie się ulotnić. Co oczywiście nie oznaczało, że nie zdążył narozrabiać, i John drzwi wejściowe otwierał zawsze z mieszanymi uczuciami – jednak zawsze górę brała radosna niecierpliwość. Zastawać Sherlocka w mieszkaniu było przyjemnie, naturalnie z wyjątkiem tych rzadkich przypadków kiedy okazywało się, że na przykład w celach eksperymentalnych zamknął się w lodówce i właśnie dogorywa z wychłodzenia.  
Tym razem w domu panowała cisza. Sherlock stał w salonie przy oknie, za którym wstawał pochmurny ranek, i włożywszy ręce do kieszeni spodni, w zadumie spoglądał na ulicę.  
\- Ile ci jeszcze zostało do zwolnienia? – rzucił zamiast powitania, odwracając się lekko w stronę Johna, ale nadal jednym okiem patrząc przez okno.

\- Cześć. Dwa dni: środa i piątek. Jeśli, oczywiście, się nie rozmyślę.  
Na wątpliwości było trochę późno. John o tym wiedział i raczej ubolewał, niż się wahał. Musiał ustąpić bezdyskusyjnie: jego nowa praca Sherlocka drażniła. Twierdził, że jego własna starczy im obu aż nadto i miał rację, bez dwóch zdań. Praca wartościowa i wymagająca – kłopot w tym, że bywały w niej przerwy i wtedy posada chirurga w szpitalu okazywała się bardzo przydatna. Jako źródło środków utrzymania i pretekst do opuszczenia mieszkania, wypełnionego jękami skrzypiec i bezładną strzelaniną. Ściślej mówiąc, John już uporał się z formalnościami i mógł się uważać za bezrobotnego. Jednak w głębi duszy nadal się sobie dziwił.  
\- ...oczywiście, się nie rozmyślisz – zgodził się Sherlock. I uśmiechnął się ledwo zauważalnie, z opóźnieniem zwracając na niego spojrzenie.

John zrzucił kurtkę z ramion. Do okna było ledwo parę kroków, niecierpliwe palce natychmiast dotknęły podbródka, a usta ogrzało znajome „Aaaach!”. John skubnął zębami wargę Sherlocka i raptem zastygł, widząc na parapecie otwarty laptop.

\- Sherlock! – W przejrzyście szarych oczach detektywa mignął cień irytacji, ale John po prostu nie mógł nie zapytać. - Na miłość boską, do czego ci potrzebne informacje o premierze?

\- To nie jest pytanie na czasie, John. A masz jakieś przypuszczenia?

\- Mam. I wszystkie bez wyjątku ponure.  
\- No, na razie bym tego tak nie określił. – Sherlock odstąpił krok i spojrzał za okno. – Dotychczas było całkiem zajmująco, a będzie jeszcze bardziej. Aha! Oto i on. Pewnie śledzi wiadomości. Zapewne już coś jest...

\- Kto śledzi? – zapytał John gniewnie i pospiesznie odsunął firankę. Po przeciwległej stronie ulicy zatrzymał się czarny samochód. Kierowca właśnie otwierał drzwi pasażerom. Było ich dwóch: pierwszego Watson nigdy wcześniej nie widział, za to tożsamość drugiego, zajętego właśnie swoim smartfonem, nie wzbudzała wątpliwości. Obaj mężczyźni przeszli przez ulicę w kierunku drzwi wejściowych domu 221B.  
\- Oni tutaj? – John z oszołomieniem odwrócił się do Sherlocka. – Świetnie. Po prostu świetnie. Wyznaczyłeś spotkanie premierowi. Sherlock! Przepraszam, kiedy zamierzałeś mi o tym powiedzieć?

Na dole gwałtownie zabrzęczał dzwonek.  
\- Teraz – odparł Holmes z absolutna powagą. – John, otwórz drzwi. Tam na dole czeka szef gabinetu ministrów.

\- No wiesz! – żachnął się Watson. Nieludzko jasne oczy patrzyły na niego wyczekująco i badawczo. John westchnął.  
\- Dziękuję. – Sherlock uśmiechnął się jednym kącikiem ust: zagadkowo i krzywo. Niedbale zamknął laptop, a potem nieoczekiwanie przymknął oczy i pochylił się, by krótko i gorąco pocałować wargi Johna.  
Mimo wczesnej pory, premier wyglądał na spiętego i zmęczonego jednocześnie. Wpierw przedstawił swojego towarzysza – mocno zbudowanego, ponurego „pracownika jednego z rządowych departamentów”. Jemu też przyszło mówić, gdyż premier, ledwo usiadł na fotelu, wyciągnął z kieszeni notes i zaczął pospiesznie, zamaszyście pisać, wyjaśniając, że w ten sposób przyniesie więcej pożytku.   
\- Hope – przedstawił się towarzysz premiera krótko i niedbale, co Johnowi skojarzyło się z Antheą. – To wbrew moim przepisom, panie Holmes, ale z Korei przyszło jednoznaczne rozporządzenie: przekazać wszystkie posiadane informacje o okolicznościach zajścia i postępować zgodnie z pana sugestiami. – Wytrzymał pauzę. Prawdopodobnie czuł się niezręcznie, ale starał się tego nie okazywać. – Chodzi o wyciek tajnych informacji, tak nieprzyjemnych w skutkach, że jesteśmy gotowi użyć nawet skrajnych środków, byle nie zostały ujawnione. O ile to jeszcze możliwe...

\- Co jest mało prawdopodobne. – Sherlock ledwo zauważalnie zmarszczył brwi. – Dlatego, że od chwili wycieku najwyraźniej upłynęły co najmniej dwie godziny. W najlepszym razie. Oczywiście nie odkryliście tego natychmiast, inaczej mielibyście dobry punkt zaczepienia. Potem jeszcze straciliście trochę czasu na samodzielne śledztwo, kontakt z Koreą i przyjazd tutaj. Na razie wygląda na to, że nie ma szans.  
\- Tak – zgodził się Hope chłodno. – Ale to trzeba będzie sprawdzić na wszelkie sposoby. Skradziono zbyt niezwykły dokument i zbyt niezwykłą metodą. Obiekt to wiadomość, przekazana mi wczoraj wieczorem prywatnym kanałem. Jedna z tych, które niszczy się natychmiast po przeczytaniu, albo umieszcza w strzeżonym archiwum. Jednak ta wczorajsza wymagała dyskretnych narad z wieloma osobami, więc pozostawiłem ją u siebie do rana. List zniknął z mojego domu. Przy czym nikomu nie było wiadomo ani o treści, ani choćby o jego istnieniu.  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się ironicznie, wyraźnie zamierzając swoim zwyczajem rzucić: „Bzdura!” – ale ze względu na status gości spytał:

\- Czy to możliwe?

\- Tak. Nikt nie mógł o tym wiedzieć. Wiadomość wysłał człowiek, zajmujący wysokie stanowisko w analogicznych służbach jednego z europejskich państw. Czasami pozwalamy sobie na takie kontakty, bywają bardzo pożyteczne. Jednak zawsze są niespodziewane. Kanał łączności jest doskonale zabezpieczony i dostępny tylko nam dwóm. No i oczywiście o otrzymaniu tego listu nie rozpowiadałem.  
Sherlock przymknął oczy.  
\- Poza listem, miałem jeszcze plik dokumentów top secret: doniesienia, raporty, relacje analityków... – ciągnął Hope. – Mój dom jest zabezpieczony nie gorzej od archiwów MI-6 – wyjaśnił sucho, łowiąc zdziwione spojrzenie Johna. – Wszystko to było przygotowane do rozpatrzenia na dzisiejszym zamkniętym zebraniu rządowym i leżało w jednej teczce wraz z zaginioną wiadomością. Do wpół do pierwszej razem z asystentem pracowaliśmy nad analizami, potem go odesłałem i zamknąłem teczkę w sejfie, ale nie sprawdzałem czy list nadal w niej jest. O wpół do szóstej odkryłem, że znikł. W domu działa wielostopniowy system zabezpieczeń, nie zarejestrowano żadnych prób przeniknięcia, sejfu nie otwierał nikt poza mną...

\- A pański asystent...

\- Zniknął. – Hope nieprzyjemnie zmrużył oczy. – Z powodu narady miał wolne, telefon zostawił w pracy – wyłączony. Jednak od wpół do szóstej już go szukają. Na razie bez rezultatu. Nie wiedział o liście, a gdyby natknął się na niego przypadkowo, wiadomość była w postaci zaszyfrowanej elektronicznie etykiety na arkuszu papieru. Nie da się tego zdeszyfrować niezauważalnie. Fakt, że teczka leżała obok niego przez cały wieczór. Dossier: pracował ze mną około ośmiu lat, jeszcze podczas swoich studiów w Oksfordzie – i zawsze sprawiał wrażenie człowieka wyjątkowo uczciwego i wiernego. Ale wszystko kiedyś ma swój kres...

\- Czy zginęło coś jeszcze?

\- Nie. Pozostałe materiały są nietknięte – i elektroniczne, i papiery.  
Sherlock w zadumie złożył dłonie przed twarzą i przebierał lekko palcami.

\- A jak często potrzebował pan pomocy przy pracy z dokumentami o takim stopniu tajności?

\- Wiem, do czego pan zmierza. Każdego dnia trzymał w ręku takie pliki. Miał osobisty dostęp do informacji szczególnego stopnia ważności. To zdecydowanie dziwne, dlaczego tylko jedna wiadomość i dlaczego właśnie teraz? Zresztą wszystko kiedyś zdarza się po raz pierwszy... Poza asystentem tej nocy w domu było jeszcze pięciu pracowników ochrony i etatowa pokojówka. Wszyscy to zaufani ludzie – i wszyscy już znalezieni, przesłuchani i zatrzymani.  
\- Myślę, że nie da to żadnych pożytecznych informacji. Pan widział swojego asystenta jako ostatni?

\- Nie. Ostatni go widział kierowca. Mike poprosił o odwiezienie do domu, ale wysiadł z samochodu w połowie drogi i do tej pory nie pojawił się w swoim mieszkaniu. Konsjerżka i zapisy z kamer to potwierdzają.  
\- To było do przewidzenia. Jeśli miał coś wspólnego ze zniknięciem tej wiadomości, nie znajdziecie go żywego. Ważniejsze jest co innego: kogo, poza panem, interesowała ta informacja? I jakich boi się pan konsekwencji?  
Przy tych słowach premier oderwał się na moment od swojego notesu i rzucił swojemu towarzyszowi niespokojne spojrzenie. John uznał, że będzie lepiej, jeśli nie usłyszy dalszego ciągu i pospiesznie wstał z kanapy. Jednak zanim jeszcze palce Sherlocka zacisnęły się na jego łokciu, Hope uniósł rękę w powstrzymującym geście.  
\- A o tym właśnie powinienem mówić tylko w pańskiej obecności, doktorze – usłyszał zaskoczony John. Zamarł na chwilę, a potem bez słowa usiadł z powrotem. – Naturalnie wy obaj jesteście zobowiązani do zachowania tajemnicy. Wiadomość dotyczyła naszych działań na terytorium trzeciego państwa. Działań antyterrorystycznych, ściślej mówiąc. Mój kolega dał mi do zrozumienia, że jego strona wie o operacji na wielką skalę, którą przygotowujemy i zgodziła się wstrzymać własne prace nad celem, pod warunkiem, że my z kolei ustąpimy im pola w innym miejscu, gdzie nasze interesy także są zbieżne. Zalecał omówienie jego propozycji w ściśle określonym kręgu i poważne podejście do sprawy, by z powodu nieporozumienia nie doszło do... czegoś takiego jak na początku wiosny. Sformułowanie było dość oględne, ale jasno z niego wynikał nasz udział w technogennej katastrofie ekologicznej.  
Sherlock znacząco uniósł brew. Wzrok Hope’a stał się lodowaty.

\- Powtarzam: kanał kontaktowy był absolutnie pewny. I ewentualną sensacją to zdanie stało się dopiero teraz, kiedy je zaprotokołowałem. Ale teraz to oczywiście prawdziwa bomba zegarowa. Wspaniały sposób, żeby wprawić w histerię środki masowego przekazu i wstrząsnąć wszystkimi telewidzami. W najlepszym przypadku czeka nas wielki międzynarodowy skandal, w gorszym – polityczna izolacja w przeddzień obrad Rady Europy. Nie potrafię wyliczyć wszystkich skutków, i tych, którym to byłoby na rękę – również.  
\- W takim razie czy to nie dziwne – Sherlockowi błysnęły oczy – że w wiadomościach zagranicznych nic jeszcze nie wypłynęło?  
\- Według mnie to nasza szansa. Powinniśmy zdążyć zareagować, a pan, mam nadzieję, podpowie, jak. Dopadliśmy już wszystkich tak zwanych niezależnych dziennikarzy, zawiadomiliśmy swoich współpracowników przy każdym oficjalnym przedstawicielstwie dyplomatycznym w Londynie, pod różnymi pretekstami zatrzymaliśmy ponad setkę agentów obcych spec-służb - spis, oczywiście, jest niepełny. Mamy duże doświadczenie w szukaniu igieł w stogu siana, lecz tym razem...

\- A dlaczego nie dopuszczacie możliwości, że wiadomość została skradziona w celu szantażu?

Hope zamilkł na długą chwilę, wyraźnie zbity z tropu.  
\- Szantażować zespół, jaki w tej chwili przedstawiamy, w tej chwili po prostu nie ma komu – oznajmił w końcu.

\- Tak też myślałem – odparł Sherlock. – A do szantażu w dalszej perspektywie zaginiony szyfr się nie przyda, gdyż dwie trzecie wspomnianych w niej informacji to tylko aluzje i pierwsze co zrobicie, to zmienicie swoje plany. Tym niemniej: szantaż. Niestety, w kwestii czasu wszystko jest aż nazbyt oczywiste...  
Hope i premier jednocześnie wbili w niego spojrzenia – rozdrażnione i niedowierzające – i tak samo równocześnie otworzyli usta, by się sprzeciwić.  
\- ...po prostu jego ofiarą nie padniecie wy. Ma się rozumieć, skradziony dokument jest już za granicą. Od wpół do pierwszej w nocy minęło ponad dziewięć godzin; i czas i sposób kradzieży sugerują dokładną kalkulację, wasze działania, wybaczcie panowie szczerość, były zbyt mocno spóźnione, by mogły być efektywne. A bomby w wiadomościach nie ma do tej pory. Dlaczego? Widzę, panie premierze, że skończył pan pisać oficjalny komentarz dla prasy na wypadek, gdyby coś się przesączyło do mass mediów. Nie przyda się. Co najwyżej pan Hope podaruje go swojemu zagranicznemu koledze.  
Zapadła cisza.

\- Kradzież została dobrze zaplanowana. – Sherlock splótł palce i zaczął mówić szybko: - Pański asystent w tej sprawie był, co oczywiste, jedynie wykonawcą, a nie inicjatorem. Nie miał pojęcia, jak cenny jest łup. Niezależnie od tego, kiedy przestał być lojalny – dawno, czy dopiero co – nie zaryzykowałby wszystkiego dla zaszyfrowanej wiadomości o nieznanej treści. Nie, on wypełnił cudzy rozkaz, a wydał go ktoś, kto nie przejmował się ani jego pracą, ani życiem. Teraz o zleceniodawcy. O nim można powiedzieć tylko jedno: doskonale wiedział, jaka jest wartość listu. I gdzie go należy szukać – również. To pozwala wysnuć pewne wnioski. Od pana, panie Hope, aż do dzisiejszego ranka nikt nie mógł się dowiedzieć o zaszyfrowanej wiadomości, ale po tamtej stronie cieśniny w sprawie zorientowany był nie tylko pański rozmówca. Nie przedstawiłby panu tak daleko idącej propozycji, nie omówiwszy jej, jak to pan określił, w ściśle określonym kręgu. Gdzieś tam informacja dostała się w obce ręce, i tamże jest w obecnej chwili zaszyfrowana wiadomość brytyjskiego wywiadu, z oznaczeniem top secret. Namacalne świadectwo związku pewnych osób z obcymi służbami specjalnymi, zmowy przeciw interesom państwowa i bezpośrednich związków z aktami terroryzmu na wielką skalę. Silny atut w każdej zakulisowej grze, nieprawdaż?

\- Jeżeli tak - ostrożnie zaczął premier - to stajemy się zakładnikami sytuacji, na którą nie możemy wpłynąć...

\- Tak - rzucił Sherlock dość niedbale. - Lecz oczywiście ten, kto może, pójdzie z tego powodu na liczne ustępstwa. Zamiast was. Myślę, że to nienajgorszy rezultat.  
Premier i jego towarzysz wstali powoli ze swoich miejsc, wymieniając spojrzenia.

\- Mam nadzieję, że się pan nie myli – powiedział Hope. – Na ile tylko można się nie mylić w takich warunkach.  
\- Szukajcie nadal asystenta. I jeśli wpadniecie na jakiś ślad, dajcie mi znać. Nowe fakty być może dadzą podstawy do weryfikacji tej hipotezy.  
Hope skinął głową.

\- Jeśli jeszcze żyje, wykopiemy go spod ziemi. – Przepuścił premiera w drzwiach i jeszcze odwrócił się w progu. – Jeśli nie żyje, też. Chciałbym wiedzieć, od jak dawna gra na cudzym boisku. I z jakich powodów.

\- Tak – odrzekł Sherlock w zadumie. – Też bym chciał wiedzieć.  
\- Jesteś rozczarowany – rzekł John, kiedy wrócił, odprowadziwszy gości do drzwi wejściowych. – Naturalnie. Wszystko okazało się... zbyt proste.

\- Całkowicie w guście Mycrofta. – Sherlock wzruszył ramionami. – Oto jego życie: zagadki z familijnymi monogramami, godłami państwowymi i oznaczeniami top secret, a co najważniejsze, przy śledztwie nie trzeba wstawać z kanapy. Do licha. Pozostało mi jedynie zjeść coś niskokalorycznego aż do stopnia niejadalności, żeby mój brat mógł z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć, że jest ze mnie dumny.  
Przeszedł przez salon, przesunął zasłonę i wyjrzał przez okno. John zawahał się na progu, zastanawiając się, czy warto wchodzić. Zdecydował, że warto, podszedł blisko i co najmniej minutę wpatrywał się kanciaste plecy Sherlocka. Potem cicho usiadł na fotelu i od niechcenia otworzył teczkę z dossier. Na „paszportowej” fotografii zaginiony Mike wyglądał zdecydowanie młodziej niż na swoje trzydzieści lat. Był, jeśli wierzyć oficjalnym dokumentom, sekretarzem-referentem na etacie w Departamencie Rolnictwa.

A dzisiejszej nocy zapewne umarł.  
\- Jest coś jeszcze – nieoczekiwanie odezwał się Sherlock, nadal w skupieniu patrzący przez okno. – Między inicjatorem a wykonawcą był pośrednik. Oni nie mogli wykorzystać możliwości własnych spec-służb, na odwrót: musieli działać w tajemnicy przed swoimi, z niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem i na cudzym terytorium. Dodatkowo, zadanie było zbyt trudne, by próbować wykonać je za pomocą ordynarnej siły, a zorganizować coś bardziej złożonego nie pozwoliłby brak danych. I wtedy znaleźli inną drogę. Dokładniej, specjalistę od tych innych dróg… Nieprześcignionego specjalistę, zdolnego zorganizować wszystko i wszędzie.

John gwałtownie zatrzasnął teczkę, Sherlock odwrócił głowę i pochwycił jego spojrzenie. W głębi szarych oczu tlił się mroczny ognik.

\- Podali mu nazwisko adresata wiadomości – ciągnął Holmes spokojnie. – I, ma się rozumieć, powiadomili, że propozycja ma być omawiana w rządzie. Pytanie, jak się dowiedział, że rano odbędzie się zebranie... Ale takie informacje na pewno są do zdobycia przy jego możliwościach. Pozostawało tylko znaleźć człowieka, który mógłby rozpoznać szyfrówkę i zabrać ją z teczki szefa – w pracy, albo w domu, albo w ostatecznym przypadku przechwycić plik po drodze do archiwum – i znaleźć na tego człowieka odpowiedni środek nacisku. To potrwało od kilku godzin do jednego-dwóch dni. Rezultat sam widziałeś. Człowiek, który mógł przechwycić wiadomość najlepiej i najłatwiej ze wszystkich, zrobił to w jedynym możliwym momencie. Niepowtarzalna elegancja, niech go... Ręka mistrza.  
\- Dlaczego... – John potarł skronie. Nawet od jednej sugestii odnośnie Moriarty’ego jego myśli zaczynały tonąć w zdławionej, bezsilnej wściekłości. – Sherlock, dlaczego nie powiedziałeś tego dwadzieścia minut wcześniej?

\- Dlatego, że dowodów jak zwykle brak, a bez nich takie teorie wskazują na paranoję. I dlatego, że w tej chwili rozpowszechnianie ich jest niebezpieczne. Jeśli z usług Moriarty’ego korzystają zagraniczni klienci takiego szczebla, to prawdopodobnie ma też przyjaciół w naszym rządzie. Dopóki nie zbiorę odpowiednich informacji, lepiej nie wciągać w to osób postronnych, John. W dodatku takich idiotów... Zwróciłeś uwagę na jego zegarek?

\- Czyj? Hope’a? Owszem. Coś z nim nie tak?

\- Wszytko tak. – Sherlock machnął ręką. – Nie licząc oczywiście tego, że jest kieszonkowy, zupełnie nie pasuje do jego ubrania i jest za bardzo podobny do tego, który nosi mój nazbyt troskliwy brat. I jeszcze tego, jak się spłoszył, kiedy machinalnie wyjął go z kieszeni, gdyż go uprzedzano, żeby nie robił tego przy mnie. Tak więc jest idiotą po prostu dlatego, że nikomu nie przyszłoby do głowę wiązać się z…  
\- Poczekaj. – John spochmurniał. Osobiste życie Mycrofta Holmesa go nie obchodziło. – Czy ty rzeczywiście dopiero co powiedziałeś, że weźmiesz się za Moriarty’ego bez żadnego wsparcia? To... To nie jest najlepszy pomysł, Sherlock! Cholera, czy ty uważasz, że mieszasz się po prostu w nieszkodliwą partię szachów?! Czy może on żartował, kiedy obiecał spalić cię po kawałku? Przecież ten łajdak sam wszedł w paradę spec-służbom, i nawiasem mówiąc, bardzo dobrze! Tak że ty nie tylko możesz, ale nawet powinieneś...

\- Nie – przerwał Sherlock, ostro i jakby gniewnie. Zamknął oczy. – Nie. To nie tylko ryzykowne, jeśli ktoś go chroni, ale też... zbyt proste. Poradzę sobie sam i przyprę go do muru w odpowiednim momencie. – Obszedł fotel i stanął za plecami Johna. – Nie widzę sensu w dyskusji o tym. Lepiej powiedz, czemu się spóźniłeś.   
\- Spóźniłem? – Dyskutować zapewne było warto, ale teraz, zadzierając głowę i patrząc z dołu do góry na geniusza, nie rozumiejącego rzeczy oczywistych i rzucającego tak lekko „sam”, wyglądałoby to zwyczajnie głupio.   
\- Zawsze przychodzisz trzydzieści minut wcześniej – wyjaśnił Sherlock cierpliwie i pochylił się nad Johnem z utajoną satysfakcją. Podobało mu się takie patrzenie na rozmówcę z góry. – A dziś cię coś zatrzymało. Nie w drodze, do szpitala stąd są dwa kroki... – Zniżył głos i pochylił się jeszcze bardziej. Jego oczy pociemniały i spoważniały. John milczał. – No pewnie. Nocą trafiło ci się coś takiego, że protokół przypadku wyszedł jak wpis na bloga w twoim ulubionym stylu. I równie długi. Ponadto, chirurdzy z dziennej zmiany prawdopodobnie zatrzymali cię, wypytując o pacjenta. I ty sam przed wyjściem pewnie chciałeś jeszcze raz sprawdzić jego stan …

Tu naturalnie należało westchnąć: „Boże, Sherlock, w jaki sposób...?” – ale doktor Watson zdołał się powstrzymać. Oczywiście Sherlock odgadł to, co nie zostało wypowiedziane. I uśmiechnął się domyślnie. Przegiął przez oparcie fotela, miękkie loki musnęły policzek Johna, aż wsparł się czołem w jego ramię.  
\- Śmiałe przypuszczenie, ale prawie na pewno trafne. – Szept, grzejący skórę poprzez tkaninę koszuli, oblał Johna wpierw żarem, a potem przyprawił o dreszcze. Taka reakcja na w sumie niewinne działanie powinna go zdziwić, lecz ta myśl zaraz wyparowała i Watson zamarł, skupiwszy się na jedynym odczuciu: Sherlock powoli przekręcał głowę – póki oddech nie dotknął obnażonej skóry, tam gdzie szybko bił puls, trochę powyżej kołnierza. – Cała sprawa w zapachu, John. Pachniesz… niezwykle.  Proszkiem do prania i wyprasowaną tkaniną. Powiedziałbym, że sterylnym szpitalnym uniformem... – John uczepił się spojrzeniem rysy na suficie, walcząc z narastającym drżeniem. Czuł swoją całkowitą bezbronność, nie miał sił ani się złościć, ani zdumiewać. – Nigdy wcześniej ten zapach nie dotrwał na tobie do rana, a po zakończeniu zmiany brałeś jeszcze prysznic. Dzisiaj jednak cała noc poszła nie tak jak zwykle i pod prysznicem byłeś na długo przed wyjściem, bo potem musiałeś ubierać się na nowo w sterylne szmatki, nowe. Dlaczego? Najwyraźniej stary strój już się do niczego nie nadawał... – Półotwarte wargi Sherlocka przesunęły się po szyi w górę; półśmiech-półwestchnienie – i w uszach Johna zaszumiało, z opóźnieniem pochwycił ręce, rozpinające guziki jego koszuli: nie, nie wolno! – i przycisnął do siebie. – Czym tak się ubrudziłeś, John? Niech pomyślę... Farbą? Benzyną? Kurzem? – Ręce detektywa natychmiast się uwolniły i ruszyły w dół, szept stał się żarliwszy, i doktor Watson popłynął w nim, słuchając swojej własnej historii, jakby była cudza. – Ale nawet gdybym miał wątpliwości... W skład dowolnego szamponu wchodzi utrwalacz zapachu, zwykle jakiś benzoesan, i rezultat jego zastosowania jest jak najbardziej prawidłowy. Krwi na twoich włosach dawno już nie ma, a ślad jej zapachu pozostał. Nie sądzę, żebyś mógł od stóp do głów oblać się schłodzoną krwią z worka. Najwyraźniej miałeś co pisać w porannym raporcie... I tym też się w natchnieniu zajmowałeś, zamiast czym prędzej wracać tutaj.

\- A ty... czekałeś na mnie?  
Sherlock parsknął i wpił się w szyję Johna wargami – w jawnie głodnym, nieopanowanym pocałunku. John zatopił palce w sprężystych lokach; spodnie miał już dawno rozpięte, nie mógł opanować drżenia. Cholerny fotel, nie można nawet porządnie objąć Sherlocka... A chciał go przycisnąć do siebie, albo jeszcze lepiej do podłogi...

\- Mam rację? – westchnął Sherlock gdzieś koło Johnowego ucha.

\- Tak! Oczywiście, tak... Rana cięta szyi... Fontanna krwi... Sherlock!

Wszystko zeszło na dalszy plan, poza jednym: jeśli sięgnąć wyżej, kogoś będzie tu można szarpnięciem ściągnąć sobie przez oparcie prosto na kolana.  
\- O nie, tylko nie to! – oburzył się Holmes. Odsunął się i uśmiechnął kpiąco. John już miał wybuchnąć złością, kiedy Sherlock wyśliznął się z jego rąk, prędko okrążył fotel i nagle opadł przed Johnem na kolana, dostępny w pełnym zakresie. Kilka długich sekund John patrzył na niego. A potem pochylił się i palce Sherlocka natychmiast pochwyciły kołnierz jego rozpiętej koszuli i bezceremonialnie szarpnęły w dół.  
xxx

Nocne zmiany miały jedną poważną wadę. Do południa doktor Watson leżał jak kłoda w salonie, drzemiąc i słysząc przez sen jak Sherlock szybko stuka palcami po klawiaturze laptopa, a od czasu do czasu w rozdrażnieniu mamrocze coś o mierności przestępców, oklepanych kryminalnych scenariuszach i skandalicznym analfabetyzmie potencjalnych klientów. Te dźwięki były do tego stopnia zwyczajne i domowe, że gdy po okrzyku zaskoczenia w pokoju zaległa cisza, John wzdrygnął się i przebudził.

Sherlock siedział w fotelu z podwiniętymi nogami i nieruchomo wpatrywał się w przestrzeń.

John zmarszczył się i przetarł twarz dłonią. Wstał z kanapy. Oczy Holmesa ożyły i pospiesznie powróciły na ekran laptopa. Próbując odgadnąć, co takiego się wydarzyło, John podszedł, zajrzał Sherlockowi przez ramię - i zmartwiał. Sherlock czytał wiadomości z forum.

Anonimowe.

Pierwsza pojawiła się o dziesiątej rano: „Witaj, mój jedyny. Chcesz się pobawić?”. Odpowiedzi nie było i dokładnie po trzech minutach, co do sekundy, pojawił się następny wpis. „Nawet nie spytasz w co?”. John poczuł jak wzrasta w nim głucha wściekłość, szukając ujścia. Po stokroć głupio było doszukiwać się drwiącej intonacji w martwych literach, a jednak słyszał wszystkie przedłużenia samogłosek i każdą pauzę, i niemal widział szydercze wygięcie wyregulowanych brwi nad oczami o przeszywającym spojrzeniu. „Ach, szkoda! Najwyraźniej John fascynująco chrapie...”  
Potem była długa przerwa. Czwarta wiadomość przyszła przed niespełna pięcioma minutami. „Dobrze. A może chciałbyś popracować?” I zaraz, nie czekając na odpowiedź: „Ach, głupio mi odciągać cię od poszukiwań zaginionych spinek, naprawdę.” I wreszcie ta, która wywołała ów okrzyk detektywa: „Bez żartów. Znajdziesz tego, kto się przede mną ukrył – otrzymasz szansę zdobycia tego, czego mi nie oddał.”  
\- Sherlock! – W głowie Johna odezwał się dzwonek alarmowy. Myśli zaczęły się miotać bezładnie, jak wystraszone nietoperze. Holmes zamknął klapę laptopa i zerwał się, strosząc już i tak rozwiane włosy, zrobił parę kroków, zatrzymał się, obrócił w miejscu, znów ruszył, spojrzał na Johna i w końcu ponownie runął na fotel, składając dłonie w daszek .

\- Wszystko pasuje – odezwał się John cicho – nawet Moriarty... – Sherlock podniósł na niego płonący wzrok, otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale John tylko krótko wzruszył ramionami. – Zawsze jest coś, czego nie da się przewidzieć, prawda?

A potem dodał, nawet dość spokojnie:

\- Prędko... się znudził.

\- Nie znudził. Wdepnął. Niech to diabli, John. Niech to diabli...

\- Przecież nie zamierzasz się za to zabierać?  
Holmes uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- A co z Anglią i królową?

\- A w cholerę z nimi. – W ustach Johna zabrzmiało to niezbyt przekonująco. – Powinienem ci chyba coś przypomnieć, Sherlock. Twoje własne słowa: nim nie zbierzesz dostatecznej ilości dowodów, żadnych konfrontacji, żadnych batalii, żadnych prowokacji.  
\- To nie konfrontacja. To poszukiwanie dowodów, John! Jak niby, według ciebie, mam je zdobyć?

\- Masz rację, w danej sytuacji nijak. Właśnie dlatego nie należy się tym zajmować.  
\- Ależ zrozum! – Sherlock rozpaczliwie potrząsnął głową. – Nie będzie drugiej takiej szansy! Zdrada interesów państwa to nie zabójstwo Connie Prince i nie wizy dla bandy przemytników. Według ciebie, zamiast łapać Moriarty’ego, powinienem szukać ukradzionych pamiątkowych spinek?  
Spinki... Zbyt wstydliwy uśmiech Jima bez trudu wypłynął z głębi pamięci, twarz Sherlocka z tańczącą na niej czerwoną plamką lasera – także. John potarł nasadę nosa, starając się zachować spokój. To, co czuł w tej chwili, nosiło krótką i jednoznaczną nazwę: nienawiść.  
\- Spinki. On czyta twoje listy. I wie, kto rano do ciebie przyjechał. Sherlock! I ty nadal odmawiasz przyjęcia pomocy spec-służb?!

\- No dobrze, przyjmijmy, że nie odmówię. – Szare oczy detektywa błysnęły szatańsko. – Co, jeśli zrobię tak, jak chcesz? Zaproponuję Hope’owi współpracę i niech mi zabezpiecza tyły, kiedy będę szukał asystenta z szyfrówką, a przy okazji dla siebie dowodów przeciwko Moriarty’emu. Tak będzie lepiej?  
\- Nie dla siebie. Dowody też dla niego, Sherlock. Przekażesz Moriarty’ego tym, którzy mogą go zniszczyć bez narażania życia. Tak. Tak będzie lepiej.  
\- Zgoda.

\- Poważnie?!

\- Oczywiście, że poważnie, John.  
\- Dobrze. – Doktor umilkł na moment. Złe przeczucia go jednak nie opuszczały. – W takim razie należy zadzwonić do Hope’a.

\- Niezwłocznie.  
\- A... – John wskazał laptop. – Jakoś zawiadomić, że zabierasz się do śledztwa?

\- Nie ma po co. On i tak jest przekonany, że wezmę tę sprawę. A jeśli nie, jak już zauważyłeś, dom jest pod obserwacją z zewnątrz. Trudno będzie się nie domyślić.  
\- Może dałby ci jakiś punkt zaczepienia.

\- Nie dałby. A jeśli będę się opierał na tym co on, zajdę tam gdzie on, czyli w ślepy zaułek.  
Cudownie, westchnął Watson w duchu, do pełnego szczęścia brakuje tylko, żebyś ty sam – na podstawie najdrobniejszych oznak, a najlepiej telepatycznie – dowiadywał się, że twoje plany legły w gruzach, kurierzy uciekli, a szyfry zapodziały się gdzieś w Londynie. Zresztą, przed nocą może byś i wiedział...

John, starając się zrobić to jak najbardziej obojętnie, wyjrzał przez okno. W dole po ulicy jeździły samochody, chodzili ludzie, trzaskały drzwi, poza zasięgiem wzroku wrzało ośmiomilionowe miasto-labirynt – straszliwa gmatwanina ulic, magistrali, niezliczonej ilości budynków mieszkalnych i niemieszkalnych, mostów, dworców, portów rzecznych i linii metra...  
\- Pewnie trudno będzie znaleźć to, czego nie zdołał znaleźć Moriarty – rzekł John powoli. I drgnął: Sherlock stał tuż za jego plecami.  
\- Inwigilacja na pewno prowadzona jest o, z tamtego okna – powiedział detektyw z roztargnieniem. A potem dodał ze zdziwieniem: - Dlaczego trudno? Przecież my rozumujemy całkiem inaczej.

John pospiesznie zaciągnął zasłonę. Niczego nie odpowiedział.

 


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Dom, chroniony nie gorzej od archiwum służb specjalnych, stał u wyjazdu z Highgate – w podmiejskiej dzielnicy, zabudowanej malowniczymi willami. Ulica łagodnie wznosiła się po zboczu wzgórza, w powietrzu unosił się gorzkawy zapach liści i trawy.

\- ...Poderwaliśmy kogo się tylko dało! – mówił Hope, idąc pół kroku z przodu. Sherlock szedł obok Johna i, po drodze rozglądając się na różne strony, z nawyku zaczepiał go łokciem. – Policja ma powiadamiać nas o każdym znalezionym trupie. Służby komunalne kończą sprawdzać system kanalizacyjny i miejskie śmietniska. Strefy przybrzeżne i pobocza przeczesały patrole z psami. Sprawdzono wszystkie dostępne mu schronienia. Wzięto pod obserwację krewnych. Kontrolujemy hotele, odnajmowane mieszkania i puste pomieszczenia - to zajmie wiele czasu, ale podejrzany nie ma się gdzie podziać. Jego dowód osobisty, ani żadna karta kredytowa nigdzie nie wypłynęły, wzmocniono kontrolę na drogach, możliwość niesankcjonowanego wylotu zwyczajnym rejsem dla pracowników tego poziomu została zablokowana, tak że prześlizgnąć się przez port lotniczy nie mógł… Stop. To tutaj.

\- Dalej: tylko zwykłe kamery uliczne? – Sherlock zmrużył oczy, kiedy nagle zaświeciło w nie słońce. Ulica, wzdłuż której stały wille, nieco dalej dochodziła do szerokiego skrzyżowania. Za nim po przekątnej wznosił się duży, czteropiętrowy eklektyczny budynek z bankiem na niższych kondygnacjach, a dalej znów ciągnęło się miniaturowe królestwo zielonych płotków i nieskazitelnych trawników. 

\- Tak – potwierdził Hope. Zwykłe uliczne, w żaden sposób niepowiązane z naszymi.

\- Hm... A czy wasz system obejmuje dystans wzdłuż tej ulicy?  
\- Owszem. I tyle samo na północy oraz południu. W polu obserwacyjnym jest pół mili kwadratowej. Z najdrobniejszymi detalami.   
Sherlock uniósł brew.

\- I w całym tym kwadracie jest aktywna ochrona antyszpiegowska?

\- Nie. – Hope roześmiał się. – To byłoby nazbyt demonstracyjne. Szczelnie zabezpieczony jest tylko mój dom. Dławiki obcych sygnałów, szyfrowanie własnych, generatory szumu... A tutaj jest tylko stały nadzór sygnałów radiowych w celu wyodrębnienia urządzeń podsłuchowych i mikro-kamer. Przy takiej liczbie zwyczajnych sąsiadów nie jest to proste, ale trzeba.   
No, sąsiedzi tutaj na pewno nie są zwyczajni, pomyślał John mimowolnie, obserwując rozsłonecznioną ulicę. Osiedle leżało z dala od innych i od tras, jakimi zwykle chodzili turyści, Sąsiednie wille otaczały dom Hope’a jakby chciały go zasłonić, co sprawiało wrażenie dość gęstej zabudowy, a nawet niejakiej ciasnoty.   
\- A co z obserwacją z dalekiego dystansu? – spytał Holmes, wskazując za skrzyżowanie. – Z wyższych pięter i z dachu?  
\- Wszystkich nadających się do obserwacji miejsc używamy my sami i cudze oczy od razu byśmy zauważyli.   
\- Jasne. – Sherlock gwałtownie odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę domu. – Potrzebne mi nocne zapisy z obu ulicznych kamer nad parkingiem przy banku, jak najszybciej.

\- Pięć minut. – Hope wzruszył ramionami. – A mogę wiedzieć, co to da?  
\- Raczej nic nowego. To zaledwie sprawdzenie oczywistego założenia, które stanie się hipotezą roboczą w przypadku, jeśli okaże się, że równocześnie z odjazdem pańskiego asystenta z parkingu odjechał także samochód, który stał tam cały wieczór.   
Podczas przeglądu w tempie przyspieszonym ruch na parkingu przypominał krzątaninę różnobarwnych owadów i auto, którego szukał Holmes, pośród burzliwego rojowiska rzucało się w oczy natychmiast, mimo swojej niepozorności. Ciemnoszary małolitrażowiec – niezbyt nowy i nie stary, nie wymyty, ale też nie bardzo brudny, niczym nie przyciągał uwagi. Kamera uchwyciła samochód pod kątem: widoczny był dach, podniesiona boczna szyba i odblask latarni na przedniej. Tablica rejestracyjna nie była dobrze widoczna. Za oślepiającym blikiem w kabinie widać było nieustanny ruch ognika – to palił się papieros. Czasami iskra gasła i wówczas natychmiast zapalał się płomyk zapalniczki; jednak znacznie częściej obok pierwszego ognika pojawiał się drugi – nowego papierosa palacz odpalał bezpośrednio od poprzedniego.   
\- Ostrożny – skomentował Sherlock. Spowolnił odtwarzanie: licznik czasu akurat przekroczył wpół do pierwszej. – Pali, nie uchylając okna nawet na cal, nawet odruchowo. Profesjonalista.   
John patrzył mu przez ramię.

\- Myślisz, że to pomocnik?

\- Raczej nie. Ale on czeka na tego, kogo będziemy szukać – to na pewno. Z powodu silnych zagłuszaczy w domu nie było sensu obwieszać ofiary „pluskwami”, a obserwacja domu z daleka była niemożliwa. Tak więc każdy, kto chciał mieć oko na Mike’a na wypadek próby ucieczki, musiał się tu pofatygować osobiście. I pofatygował. Miejsce wybrane optymalnie – poza strefą waszego systemu obserwacji, ale w granicach widoczności. Wzdłuż ulicy żaden punkt nie był odpowiedni z powodu ukształtowania pagórka: musiałby stąd patrzeć w górę i istniało większe ryzyko utraty samochodu. Na parkingu miał znacznie lepszy punkt obserwacyjny, co też wykorzystał. Idealne miejsce – bliżej zakaz parkowania, dalej – niewidoczny wyjazd z domu, a bank pracuje całą dobę i stać koło niego, nie zwracając na siebie uwagi, można ile tylko się chce.   
\- Uważa pan, że Mike jest ofiarą? – upewnił się Hope.

\- To niewykluczone.

\- I sądzi pan, że wspólnicy obawiali się, iż ucieknie z szyfrówką?

\- Naturalnie. - Sherlock przekręcił głowę i chłodno błysnął oczyma. - Niezależnie od motywów, nic innego mu nie pozostawało. Jak powiedziałem rano: gdyby wypuścił wiadomość z rąk, byłoby naiwne szukać go żywego.

\- Pan jednak zdecydował się na założenie, że on nadal żyje?

\- Wolę niczego nie przesądzać, zanim hipoteza nie zostanie potwierdzona. Gdy wszystko się zakończy, powiem, na czym się opierałem. – Sherlock znów popatrzył na ekran: ciemny samochód płynnie ruszył i wyjechał z pola widzenia kamery. W rogu ekranu świeciły cyferki 00:40. - Trzeba ogłosić poszukiwanie tego auta, to jedyna nitka, za którą możecie pociągnąć. Sprawdźcie drugą kamerę, możliwe, że na jej zapisie numer rejestracyjny będzie lepiej widoczny … Na tym chyba tutaj zakończymy, ja jeszcze mam sporo do zrobienia. Czy wasz kierowca może pokazać to miejsce, gdzie asystent wysiadł w pół drogi do domu?

\- Oczywiście.

\- I będzie mi potrzebny telefon. Ten, który wczoraj zostawił wyłączony w pracy.

\- Proszę. - Hope wyjął komórkę z szuflady biurka i podał ją Sherlockowi. - Nic ciekawego, jest wyłączony mniej więcej od dziesiątej rano. Zażądaliśmy od operatora komórkowego logów wszystkich połączeń z ostatnich dni. Jedyny podejrzany telefon to ten ostatni. Aparat, z którego dzwoniono, wczoraj został skradziony, a teraz milczy.

\- Nie myśli pan chyba, że Mike zostawił telefon przypadkowo?

\- Ma się rozumieć. Okresowo sprawdzamy wszystkich swoich współpracowników - najprawdopodobniej tego się obawiał.

\- Być może. - Sherlock wzruszył ramionami. Włączył telefon i poklikał klawiszami. – Czy on interesował się fotografią?

John spojrzał. Zdjęcie na ekranie rzeczywiście było niezwykłe. Zalany deszczem asfalt, pocętkowany gęsto kroplami, a nad nim kamienne stopnie i dziwaczna linia poręczy, odbicie neonu w płynącej wodzie – nieczytelne, rozbite w iskry i bryzgi. Asfalt i woda były bardzo blisko, jakby fotografię robiono leżąc na ziemi.  
\- Nie, nigdy – odparł Hope bez namysłu. – Ale w marcu miał romans... Tamta dziewczyna, wedle naszych informacji, profesjonalnie zajmowała się fotografią.   
\- Ciekawe – skonstatował Sherlock. Wrzucił telefon do kieszeni i skierował do wyjścia.   
xxx  
Do Harrow, gdzie urywał się ślad zaginionej szyfrówki, przyszło im jechać dość długo i John postanowił, że będzie milczał, aż Sherlock sam się nie odezwie. Nic z tego nie wyszło: ledwo samochód ruszył, w kieszeni ożył telefon. A potem jeszcze raz i znowu. Dzwonili koledzy ze szpitala – porozmawiać o wczorajszym przypadku, życzyć powodzenia, pogratulować, poradzić... Wszystko okropnie nie w porę. Sherlock pogrążył się w swoim Blackberry, demonstrując obojętność wobec otoczenia i tylko od czasu rzucał w stronę Johna szybkie, za to bardzo uważne spojrzenia. Ten zaś doskonale wiedział, że ta obojętność jest udawana, jego praca wzbudzała w Holmesie ciekawość na poły z niezadowoleniem, lecz rozmów o niej w swojej obecności po prostu nie znosił. Bardzo prędko John złapał się na tym, że odpowiada pojedynczymi sylabami i w ogóle stara się jak najszybciej kończyć rozmowy. I czuje się głupio – zamiast się gniewać, jak by wypadało w takiej sytuacji.

Kiedy jednak za czwartym razem w słuchawce zabrzmiał głos Hope’a, John drgnął.

\- Doktorze Watson, proszę przekazać panu Holmesowi, że nie mamy danych z drugiej kamery. Okazało się, że zapis został uszkodzony. – John obejrzał się na Sherlocka i zrobiło mu się zimno, kiedy zobaczył bardzo znajomy wyrozumiały i krzywy półuśmieszek oznaczający, że detektyw niczego innego się nie spodziewał. – Nie wiadomo jakim sposobem i nie wiadomo kiedy. Postaramy się odzyskać dane, lecz to wymaga czasu...

Powtarzanie tego nie miało sensu – czyż Holmes mógłby czegoś nie dosłyszeć? John po prostu nacisnął klawisz i znów zapatrzył się w okno.

\- Jesteś rozgniewany. – To nie było pytanie.

\- Olśniewający przykład dedukcji.

\- Dlatego że mu nie powiedziałem.

\- Wręcz wstrząsający.

\- Wszystkiego dowie się w swoim czasie, John. Jak tylko sytuacja się wyjaśni…

\- Nie. Bądź konsekwentny, Sherlock. W godzinę twojej śmierci, ani minuty wcześniej.

\- Och, John. Skąd u ciebie taka złośliwość?

\- Zdrowy rozsądek, jeżeli już. Znowu igrasz z ogniem… i gra znowu cię za bardzo porywa.

\- Tym razem wszystko kontroluję.

\- I tego akurat nie powinieneś odczuwać.

Sherlock nie odpowiedział. Opuścił głowę, z lekka przygryzając wargi, i złość Johna natychmiast odpłynęła - z trudem stłumił niestosowną chęć, by wziąć go za rękę. Mógłby powiedzieć jeszcze wiele rzeczy, ale teraz, w służbowym aucie Hope’a, z pewnością naszpikowanego podsłuchami, niemożliwe było wypowiedzenie nazwiska Moriarty’ego, póki nie zrobił tego sam Holmes. John czuł się do tego, o dziwo, nieuprawniony.   
Długo milczeli. Za oknami przesuwały się skrzyżowania i sygnalizatory świetlne, aż w końcu samochód wjechał do Harrow i zaczął kluczyć.    
\- Umiem wyciągać wnioski - powiedział Holmes, wciąż patrząc gdzieś w bok. - A niespodzianie okazuje się, że podejrzewasz mnie o coś odwrotnego.

\- Nie podejrzewam. Po prostu kiedy przeciwnik wyzywa cię na pojedynek, komplikuje zadania i niszczy zapisy kamer, robisz się… wyjątkowo nierozsądny.

\- Nie komplikuje. To była podpowiedź w jego stylu: słusznie zrekonstruowaliśmy przebieg zdarzeń.

\- Dobrze. - Można było jedynie wzruszyć ramionami.

\- Tak… Chociaż i bez tego wszystko jasne. Pozostaje tylko coś sprawdzić, i zbliżymy się do ostatecznego rozwiązania.

I co wtedy? - chciał spytać John, ale nie zdążył. Samochód zatrzymał się.

\- To tutaj. – Kierowca odwrócił się i opuścił szybę, dzielącą go od kabiny pasażerów. – Powiedział „zatrzymaj się” i wyskoczył prawie w biegu. Machnął ręką, że mam jechać, a sam poszedł w tamtą lukę między domami i zniknął.   
\- Świetnie - odezwał się Sherlock w zamyśleniu, otwierając drzwi od swojej strony. John chciał zrobić to samo, lecz ręka Holmesa rozkazująco legła na jego ramieniu. - Mojego kolegę proszę zawieźć do Westminsteru, Baker Street 221B. Dziękuję.

\- Co za…! – wybuchnął Watson i szarpnął się, lecz nacisk dłoni Sherlocka tylko się wzmógł.

Holmes uśmiechał się.

\- Nic z tego, o czym myślisz, John. Po prostu mi się teraz nie przydasz. To nie jest niebezpieczne i ani też ciekawe.

\- Sherlock!

\- Jedź do domu i odeśpij. Przysięgam, że zadzwonię zanim zrobię coś nierozsądnego. Przysięgam.

Wysiadł z auta, do ostatniej chwili patrząc prosto w oczy Johna - giętki, jak wąż, i chyba z takimi samymi zdolnościami hipnotycznymi. Zatrzasnął drzwi i odszedł.

Doktor Watson zaklął pod własnym adresem - krótko i bezlitośnie.

xxx  
To było diabli wiedzą co. Do późnego wieczora John męczył się z bezczynności i niepokoju w ciasnocie mieszkania, a jednak obawiał się gdziekolwiek wyjść, zbyt rozproszony, by zająć się czymś poważnym i za bardzo zdenerwowany, by spokojnie się zdrzemnąć gdzieś w kąciku. Świat jakby zeskoczył ze swojej osi i leżał tak, nieruchomy, przechylony na bok, a „oś” włóczyła się po jakichś zaułkach i bramach, i John chciał tylko ją odnaleźć, przynieść i osadzić na jej miejscu, żeby już nigdy... John miał trzydzieści osiem lat. Wiedział, że to śmieszne.    
Zabijał czas, jak potrafił. Skleił kubek, który ucierpiał podczas ostatniego eksperymentu, schował maselniczkę z ludzkim uchem, sprzątnął skrzypce z półki nad kominkiem, szukał rękawic bokserskich, a kiedy je znalazł, stoczył bezlitosna walkę z postrzelaną ścianą. Uczciwie próbował dotrzymać towarzystwa pani Hudson przy oglądaniu wieczornego show, nieskończenie wiele razy chciał zadzwonić do szpitala, otwierał i zamykał bloga... I ostatecznie po prostu padł na fotel, żeby czekać, ułożywszy na kolanie czaszkę – z dolną szczęką przekrzywioną na bok, żeby jej makabryczny uśmiech był jeszcze bardziej złośliwy i jadowity.  
Sen napłynął jak ciemna woda i nie było w nim ucieczki od trwogi. Moriarty podawał Sherlockowi swoje notatki - coś o modelach analitycznych i kosmosie - których nie mógł zrozumieć żaden człowiek na świecie - i, krzywiąc się w napiętym uśmiechu, proponował, by Sherlock odnalazł w nich błąd. Holmes niecierpliwie kiwał głową. I zaczynał skandować głośno - szybko i zachłannie, z niewiadomego powodu po niemiecku i wierszem. Moriarty, pół-błazen pół-demon, patrzał, wstrzymawszy oddech, a na jego rozpostartej dłoni bezdźwięcznie biło czyjeś serce. I nikt tego nie mógł przerwać: John znajdował się w pokoju z setką fałszywych wyjść i w tym samym czasie gorączkowo otwierał raz za razem nigdzie nie wiodące drzwi - póki zza ostatnich, prawdziwych, nie wypadł człowiek, który przyciskał do przeciętego gardła przesiąkniętą krwią tkaninę. Oczy miał dziwnie znajome, i prawie od razu przychodziło zrozumienie - to on, John Watson, spływa krwią na swoich własnych rękach. Zostaw, ty mu jesteś bardziej potrzebny…

Kiedy John zdołał się obudzić, światło latarni za oknami już matowiało w przedporannej szarówce. Sherlock siedział naprzeciwko, złożywszy dłonie pod podbródkiem. Na kolanach detektywa leżał laptop, a Sherlock loki miał wilgotne po prysznicu.

\- Od dawna tu jesteś? - zapytał John, machinalnie zauważając, że czaszka przeniosła się na stół.

\- Pół godziny.

\- Cholera, ależ mocno zasnąłem…

\- Bardzo mocno. Dwa razy próbowałem cię obudzić i nawet pocałowałem, ale najwyraźniej nie miałeś na mnie ochoty.

John jakoś nie mógł się uśmiechnąć na ten żarcik.

\- Dojrzałeś do zrobienia czegoś wybitnie nierozsądnego i przyszedłeś po mnie?

\- Ogólnie, tak. I jeszcze ogolić się, przebrać i rozbić bazę danych Scotland Yardu.

\- Sherlock! – Johnowi udało się uśmiechnąć. - Gdzie byłeś?

\- Sprawdziłem pewien pomysł. I znalazłem ślad.

\- Ślad?! Gdzie?

\- W Harrow, oczywiście. Chcesz posłuchać?

\- Opowiadaj. Od samego początku.

\- Od początku – zgodził się Holmes łaskawie i pochylił się naprzód. Zdaje się, że od dawna już chciał się pochwalić i opowiedzieć wszystko. - Nie dawała mi spokoju myśl o motywach. No, sam osądź, John: asystent Hope’a był doświadczony, bystry i pewny, a do tego z całą pewnością niegłupi – tak więc jakiego Moriarty mógł na niego mieć haka? Przekupstwo? - bzdura. Zagrożenie życia? - mało prawdopodobnie. Z krewnych ma tylko matkę, a z nią wszystko jest w porządku. Nie, naszym uciekinierem powodowało coś innego. I logika jego działań jest dość dziwna: po co było kraść wiadomość, jeżeli można uciec i tak, i dlaczego nie opowiedzieć o wszystkim Hope’owi, przecież to się samo narzuca?

\- Chyba tak.

\- Chyba nie. - Sherlock z zadowoloną miną zerknął znad stykających się dłoni. - Wyobraź sobie, John: od uciekiniera zażądano, by ukradł tajny dokument, o którym nawet on sam - mąż zaufania jednej z najważniejszych figur w MI-6 - nie został zawiadomiony. I o którym, tym bardziej nie mógł dowiedzieć się nikt obcy. Jaka myśl powinna była przyjść mu do głowy?

\- O zdradzie?

\- Na najwyższym szczeblu. Sprytny manewr. Od razu pozbawia ofiarę możliwości zaufania komukolwiek ze swoich. To jedyna hipoteza, wyjaśniająca wyłączony telefon – mógł być na podsłuchu, albo mieć znacznik na wypadek inwigilacji – i jeszcze ten fakt, że szyfrówki nie można było zostawić w domu Hope’a; mógł polegać tylko na sobie. A dalej wszystko jasne. Poprosiwszy o odwiezienie służbowym autem, nasz uciekinier uniknął śmierci tuż po opuszczeniu strefy będącej pod obserwacją. A potem umiał wyślizgnąć się prześladowcom w zaułkach Harrow i w ten sposób uniknął śmierci jeszcze raz.

\- Myślisz, że zwyczajnie się gdzieś zaszył?  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się ledwo zauważalnie.

\- I tu trafiłem kulą w płot. Nie, John. Po pierwsze, on przewidywał, jak starannie będą go szukać i wiedział, że nie ukryje się na długo. A po drugie, od samego początku obrał drogę opozycji i zatrzymać się teraz byłoby po prostu nielogiczne. Jego jedyna szansa: wyśledzić zdrajcę wcześniej, niż ten się do niego dobierze. Ale w tym celu należało jednak wyznaczyć spotkanie temu, kto miał odebrać szyfrówkę. Pozostawać w jednym miejscu też było niebezpiecznie. Tak czy inaczej, nasz uciekinier musiał być w ruchu.

\- Taksówka? – zasugerował John ostrożnie.   
\- Tak. Inne warianty zbyt ryzykowne. Ale z taksówką też były problemy. Nie wszędzie się ją znajdzie w środku nocy. Uznałem, że szedł pieszo od tego miejsca, gdzie się rozstał z kierowcą Hope’a do najbliższego punktu, gdzie o takiej porze można znaleźć taxi, czyli do najbliższego hotelu lub klubu. Rozesłałem do wszystkich firm taksówkowych pytanie o kierowcę, który o drugiej w nocy mógł stamtąd zabrać naszego uciekiniera. W imieniu Lestrade’a oczywiście, i pod pozorem poszukiwań bandyty, specjalizującego się w grabieniu taksówkarzy.   
\- I co?   
\- Znalazł się kierowca. Rzeczywiście zabierał Mike’a w tym czasie spod hotelu „Nord West” i dobrze go zapamiętał.   
\- Boże, Sherlock, twój mózg jest bezcenny.

\- Głupstwo.

\- I taksówkarz powiedział, dokąd go zawiózł?

\- Nigdy się nie domyślisz. Do Westminsteru.

Watson spochmurniał.

\- Do Ministerstwa Obrony czy do MI-6?

\- Nie. – Spojrzenie Sherlocka wypełniła zaduma. – Wysiadł na Sussex Gardens, a to daleko od obu tych miejsc. I jak wiadomo, nigdzie już się nie pojawił. Kierowca zostawił adres docelowy - myślę, że trzeba tam pójść i rozejrzeć się, nim zaczniemy snuć dalsze teorie.

\- Oczywiście. - John wstał i odruchowo chciał ściągnąć przez głowę domowy T-shirt. W porę się opamiętał, przypomniawszy sobie o bliźnie. - Jedną minutę. A może się zdrzemniesz?

\- Potem - opędził się. - Muszę jeszcze przejąć od policji jakieś informacje. Pamiętasz tego typa, któremu Mike wyślizgnął się w Harrow? Który czatował na niego koło domu Hope’a?

\- I palił tak, jakby chciał papierosami stopić auto?

\- Właśnie. Znałem kogoś z takim sam przyzwyczajeniem. Ciekawe, czy on…

John pośpieszył na górę - procedura zdobywania potrzebnych Sherlockowi informacji zawsze trwała niedługo, lecz już dawno nauczył się zdążać. Tym razem też zdążył: kiedy po upływie obiecanej minuty Holmes głucho stęknął nad laptopem, John już pochylał się nad jego ramieniem.

Trwoga zalała Watsona nieubłaganie, jak we śnie. Potrzebna strona okazała się pusta: żadnych informacji - tylko imię. I krótki wzór chemiczny.

\- Ekstazy - odszyfrował Sherlock zachwyconym szeptem. Zasłonił oczy, odgradzając się od Johna, i uśmiechnął się maniakalnie.

Bardzo łatwo można było sobie wyobrazić, jak w tej samej chwili ktoś gdzieś szyderczo unosi brew.

John zmusił się do rozwarcia zaciśniętych palców i równego oddychania. W samą porę: w kieszeni zadzwonił telefon.

\- Doktorze Watson – odezwał się Hope nerwowo – proszę przekazać panu Holmesowi: kontrolerzy z rejonu Westminsteru poinformowali o szarym Polo z odpowiednimi numerami. Od wczoraj stoi na Sussex Gardens i ma zostać wywieziony na parking policyjny.   
xxx  
\- Pięć lat temu przedstawiał się jako Porlock. – Zakręt, zakręt, kolejny zakręt. John w biegu słuchał opowieści Holmesa, jednocześnie usiłując zapamiętać trasę – skrót do Sussex Gardens i po drodze do szpitala, choć teraz, na parę dni przez zwolnieniem to było bez sensu. – Był zwykłym ulicznym opryszkiem... Co prawda utalentowanym i o bardzo ciekawych obyczajach. Wspaniale władał nożem i bardzo charakterystycznie palił – było w tym coś z obsesji. Nie mówił tego, ale uważał, że póki pali, jest niewidzialny dla Boga czy coś w tym stylu. Możliwe, że z czasem przeistoczyłby by się w pełnowymiarowego seryjnego mordercę.   
\- Złapałeś go?

\- Tak. To nie było trudne. Ale potem, już na etapie rozprawy sądowej, ze sprawy pod różnymi pretekstami wycofano wszystkie podstawowe poszlaki. Ostatecznie, Porlock bardzo ławo się wywinął i prawie od razu zniknął z kryminalnych komunikatów, chociaż to, że już więcej nikogo nie zabije, było po prostu nieprawdopodobne. Mnie to już nie interesowało... A on, jak się okazuje, nie zginął. Zwyczajnie jego talent docenił wpływowy znawca i znalazł mu godne zastosowanie...

Ostatnia seria zakrętów - i dotarli do właściwego skrzyżowania. Niepozorny szary samochód stał trochę z boku - z blokadami na kołach i mandatem za wycieraczką. Dysząc, Holmes obszedł go dookoła i sięgnął do klamki - John ledwo zdążył chwycić go za nadgarstek.

\- Sherlock, nie! Lepiej ja. - W szarych oczach detektywa mignęło zdziwienie. John ścisnął palce trochę mocniej. - Chyba nie myślisz, że Moriary nie zdążył tutaj dotrzeć?

\- Ma się rozumieć, że dotarł. Porlock zameldowałby mu, dokąd jedzie... Myślisz, że wewnątrz jest pułapka? Nie, John, on na razie jeszcze nie znalazł rozwiązania, i jestem mu potrzebny. Ponadto, on nie gustuje w brutalnych metodach oddziaływania.

\- O tak, gust ma subtelny! - nie wytrzymał Watson. - I jeszcze wyobraźnię. A jeżeli tam jest koncentrowany gaz paraliżujący?  Albo nagle przyszło mu do głowy, jak byś sobie poradził z zadaniem, jeżeli tymczasowo oślepniesz? - Sherlock spróbował się sprzeciwić, lecz John stanowczo odsunął go od samochodu, obrócił sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i jeszcze popchnął w plecy.

\- No i co tam? - natychmiast zapytał Holmes, zrobiwszy równo dwa kroki.

\- Na razie nie widzę nic groźnego, ale wolę się upewnić. – Zamki okazały się wyłamane i John zajrzał do wnętrza. – Wszystko do góry nogami. Zabrali co tylko mogli. Z panelu sterczą przewody, obicia pocięte, wszystkie skrytki pootwierane, a w schowku...

Wyprostował się i podał Sherlockowi małą kopertę.

\- To chyba do ciebie.

\- Plaster nikotynowy? – Holmes rozprawił się z kopertą tak prędko, że wydawało się, jakby zdematerializowała się w jego palcach. – „Chciałem zostawić kwiaty, ale pomyślałem, że ich nie docenisz”. Mógłby zostawić tabletki... – Sherlock zgniótł liścik, ni to parskając, ni to się śmiejąc. – Zdaje się, że zabrnął w ślepą uliczkę. Jest coś jeszcze, John?   
\- Nie. To znaczy... Brudne dywaniki. Kopeć na suficie. I pusty uchwyt na GPS.

\- Zabrali go ze sobą – powiedział Sherlock, rzuciwszy okiem do kabiny. – Oczywiście, żeby orientować się według mapy. Samochód kradziony. Jego właściciel mieszka na przedmieściach i nigdy nie palił w środku, za to woził dziecinny fotelik i psa. Porlock cały wieczór śledził Mike’a sam, a potem dołączyło do niego jeszcze dwóch ludzi. Dojechawszy tutaj, cała trójka wysiadła i dość długo stali obok samochodu. Możliwe, że czekali na dokładne wskazówki co do miejsca spotkania. Więcej się nie da powiedzieć.   
John zatrzasnął drzwi auta. Oczy Sherlocka błysnęły w słabym świetle latarni – detektyw uśmiechał się ledwo zauważalnie, kryjąc ręce w kieszeniach. Należałoby powiedzieć „niesamowite”, albo „wstrząsające”, lecz Sherlock zbyt dobrze odgadywał myśli, by tracić czas na takie głupstwa.

\- Gdzieś tutaj rozegrało się to wszystko – powiedział, rozglądając się po z wolna ożywiającej się ulicy. John zjeżył się. Nie było wątpliwości, co się dokładnie wydarzyło: psychopatyczny asystent Moriarty’ego czekał tutaj na innego utalentowanego asystenta – który cierpiał na paranoję niejako zawodowo – i jeśli ten przybył, niczym dobrym się to nie mogło zakończyć. – Ale przecież nie na środku ulicy, do licha! Nasz uciekinier zatrzymał się tutaj tylko po to, żeby policzyć prześladowców z bezpiecznego dystansu. A do rozmowy potrzebny był jakiś cichy zakątek i Mike pewnie taki znalazł... Tam się skierowali z GPS-em w ręku... John! – Sherlock nieoczekiwanie zakręcił się w miejscu i odetchnął głęboko, unosząc dłonie ku skroniom. W jego oczach zapłonął niepohamowany, niemal przerażający triumf, i, jakby wiedząc o tym, detektyw natychmiast zmrużył oczy. - Cichy kąt, do diabła!

Zerwał się nagle do biegu. Zakręt, kolejny zakręt i znowu – John musiał rozwinąć całą swoją prędkość, by nie zostać w tyle.   
\- Ten punkt trzeba sprawdzić jako pierwszy! – Zatrzymali się pośrodku pustej ulicy i John rozpaczliwie pokręcił głową, próbując dostrzec coś godnego uwagi – o ile można było za taki uznać wznoszący się niedaleko gmach szpitala. – Przecież my nawet przechodziliśmy obok! – Wyraźnie napawając się wyrażeniem oszołomienia na twarzy Johna, Holmes wyjął z kieszeni cudzy telefon. – Fotografia! Oto szyld, tu stopnie, staroświeckie kute żelazo... Stąd fotografowali deszcz – dziewczyna-fotograf i Mike. On to zapamiętał. Popatrz na kąt, John. Zdjęcie zrobiono z okna, znajdującego się na poziomie ulicy!  
Watson gwałtownie obrócił się ku domowi po przeciwnej stronie ulicy. Wąskie okna sutereny, ledwie widoczne nad drogą, odbijały wilgotny asfalt i plamy neonu - a kiedy odwrócił się z powrotem, Sherlocka już nie było obok. Przeciął ulicę, wbiegł po schodkach do głównego wejścia i popatrzywszy na zegarek - było już koło szóstej - pośpiesznie nacisnął guzik dzwonka przy drzwiach.  
xxx  
Tak, oczywiście, pokoje na najniższej kondygnacji były do wynajęcia. Nie, jest tam wiecznie ciemno, hałas od ulicy i wilgoć wiec chętnych niewielu. Dziewczyna z Liège – chuda, zawsze z aparatem fotograficznym, wstawała bladym świtem – była jedyną, która zatrzymała się tu na dłużej zeszłej jesieni. Od tamtej pory, kiedy wyjechała, nawet nie otwierali drzwi na dole. Tak, miała przyjaciela: jakiś młody człowiek z City, wiecznie niewyspany i ciągle z komórką przy uchu. Zamków nie wymieniano, a po co? Nie, wszystkie inne sypialnie są dwa piętra wyżej, jaka tam może być słyszalność? Nie, oczywiście do sutereny są dwa osobne wejścia – od strony dwóch ulic...    
Z tego, że w jej niewykorzystywanej piwnicy na podłodze leżą trzy trupy, właścicielka mieszkania ewidentnie jeszcze nie zdawała sobie sprawy i John, obawiając się spóźnionej gwałtownej reakcji, starał się stać tak, by zasłaniać sobą wejście. Sherlock w pojedynkę oglądał suterenę, lecz po upływie kilku minut odsunął Johna i stanowczo poradził gospodyni, by poczekała na policję przed domem.   
\- Co o tym sądzisz? – Wciągnął Johna do pokoju, kiedy urażona dama się oddaliła.

\- No... – Doktor, jak zawsze w takich przypadkach, zmieszał się. – Trzech zabitych, a nie czterech. Dwójka ma rany postrzałowe, trzeci - skręcony kark. A tego, kto nam potrzebny, tu nie ma...

\- Naturalnie, to bardzo cenne spostrzeżenia – rzucił Sherlock ironicznie. Jego oczy lśniły z podniecenia. Puścił łokieć Johna i gwałtownie zakręcił się po pomieszczeniu, zgrabnie unikając deptania zaschniętych na zakurzonej podłodze plam. – Ciekawi mnie, skąd tu tyle krwi. Tę dwójkę asystent wykończył od razu, żeby wyrównać stosunek sił, i to prawie bezkrwawo. Z trzecim rozmawiał. Mike stał bliżej drzwi i trzymał pistolet w obu rękach; Porlock przeszedł do przeciwległej ściany... równy krok... zatrzymał się tutaj, przestąpił z nogi na nogę, szurał czubkiem buta po podłodze i ogólnie zachowywał się dość swobodnie. Potem Mike zrobił krok naprzód, a wówczas Porlock...  
Holmes przykucnął obok trupa, leżącego dalej od drzwi niż reszta, i próbował go podnieść. Udało się dopiero kiedy pomógł mu John. Pod ciałem nie było niczego i Sherlock wysyczał coś z rozdrażnieniem.   
\- Nie ma noża, ale z całą pewnością go użył! – Przymrużył oczy, wiodąc przenikliwym spojrzeniem po zabryzganych krwią ścianach. John mimo woli zastygł i prawie przestał oddychać, by nie przerywać toku myśli detektywa. – Sądząc po tym wszystkim, rzucił nim z półobrotu. Patrz, nie ma krwi na rękach, za to ma ją na twarzy, jest też na tej ścianie, i na tej, i na podłodze, pod oknem...

\- Facet ma przecież pierś przestrzeloną na wylot.  
\- Wszystko jedno, za dużo tej krwi. Zakrwawiona jest nawet koszula tego typa, który padł w progu, a jemu przecież skręcono kark.

\- Masz rację... - John podniósł się i podszedł do mrocznego kąta. Zacieki na ścianie wyglądały tak, jakby w nią bił pulsujący strumień. - Rzeczywiście, masz rację. To był potężny krwotok - cała fontanna, jak z odciętej ręki... Dziwne tylko, że na drugiej ścianie krwi jest tak mało...

\- Tam wisiała portiera – odparł Sherlock. - Mike zerwał ją i przycisnął do rany. Nie sądzę, by zatamowała krew, lecz nieźle wchłaniała. Dlatego tam bryzgów niedużo, a na podłodze w korytarzu śladów krwi prawie nie ma.

\- Poczekaj! Chcesz powiedzieć, że on przycisnął ranę ścierką, wyszedł stąd, zatrzasnąwszy drzwi, i ukrył się? Sherlock, to niemożliwie!

\- Ale on tak zrobił.

\- Niemożliwe! Sherlock, on miał silny krwotok. Dostał w tętnicę szyjną, albo podobojczykową... – Doktor bezwiednie dotknął własnego ramienia. – W ciągu pięciu minut powinien nastąpić szok, a po kwadransie – śmierć. On by padł, nie zrobiwszy nawet stu kroków!   
\- Absolutnie nie zamierzam się z tobą spierać. – Detektyw prześledził ruch ręki Johna nadzwyczaj nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem. - Lecz czwartego trupa, jak słusznie zauważyłeś, tutaj nie ma. I nigdzie w pobliżu go nie znaleziono. Co znaczy, że w ciągu tych pięciu minut zdążył albo znaleźć sobie bardzo dobrze ukryty grób, albo... O, Boże, John! Pięć minut. Sto kroków.

Sherlock odetchnął powoli i teatralnie zamknął oczy, a kiedy je otworzył, zmieszało się w nich i zdumiona nieufność, i zgroza, i wesołość, i jeszcze coś nieokreślonego.

\- Niech to licho, John! Przecież sam mi o tym powiedziałeś: rana szyi! – Johnowi zrobiło się zimno, zrozumienie spadło na niego raptownie, jak lodowata fala. – Ale przecież ty masz dobrą pamięć do twarzy! – ciągnął Holmes. – Czy w ogóle na niego nie patrzyłeś?  
Patrzyłem, pomyślał John. Na maskę tlenową, pod którą rozpryskiwały się pęcherzyki szkarłatnej piany, na rozbryzgi krwi i na rękojeść noża...  
\- No jasne. Oczywiście nie miał przy sobie nawet prawa jazdy! – ciągnął Sherlock pospiesznie i coś we własnych szybkich wnioskach coraz bardziej go niepokoiło. - A policji nie zameldowaliście, dlatego, że przeżył i będzie mógł zrobić to sam... John? Czy on jest przytomny?

\- I tak, i nie. Oszołomiony analgetykami. I na razie nie wiadomo, czy zdoła w ogóle mówić.

\- Doskonale! - Holmes ścisnął ramię Johna i pociągnął go do wyjścia. - Przepadłbym bez ciebie. Szyfrówka powinna być w szpitalu. Muszę się tam dostać, a ty poczekasz w izbie przyjęć na wypadek, jeżeli będzie potrzebna pomoc...

\- Sherlock, stój! – John musiał się mocno wysilić, by Sherlock rzeczywiście się zatrzymał. – Przecież jesteś śledzony! Moriarty jest gdzieś nieopodal. Doprowadzimy go prosto do celu!

\- Och, John, teraz już nic nie ma znaczenia. - Holmes pozwolił się powstrzymać dokładnie na sekundę – zerknął Johnowi w oczy i natychmiast pociągnął go dalej - obok osłupiałej właścicielki mieszkania, na ulicę, gdzie już w zwykłym dziennym rytmie pędziły samochody. - To była ostatnia część łamigłówki, wnioski wyciągnie i beze mnie. Ale odszukać szyfrówkę zdążymy...

\- Powinieneś zadzwonić do Hope’a! Niech się tym zajmą jego ludzie! – Zatrzymać detektywa po raz drugi Johnowi się nie udało.  
\- Spóźnią się. My jesteśmy najbliżej. Kiedy tylko będę miał szyfrówkę w ręku, zawiadomię go.

\- Sherlock!

\- Na wszystkie świętości, John! Czy możemy najpierw skończyć z tą sprawą, a porozmawiać później?!  
Nie było innej alternatywy – gmach szpitala juz wznosił się przed nimi.

xxx  
\- Boże, John, nie patrz tak na mnie! – Jeszcze kilka kroków po korytarzu, powitalne skinięcie głową w stronę dyżurnej pielęgniarki, zakręt - i Sherlock bez wahania pchnął niezamknięte drzwi ciemnawej sali konferencyjnej. Watson mimowolnie przypomniał sobie, że on sam nauczył się tak swobodnie orientować w północnym skrzydle dopiero pod koniec pierwszego tygodnia pracy, jednak nie było w tym niczego nieoczekiwanego. Sherlock, energicznie kroczący w cudzym fartuchu lekarskim i z niewiadomo skąd podebraną teczką pod pachą, wyglądał znacznie mniej podejrzanie, niż John w swoim własnym miejscu pracy. – Nie zrobiłem żadnego cudu. Szpitalny sejf to nie skarbiec w banku.   
Zamknąwszy drzwi, Holmes podszedł do stołu i zaczął wyciągać z kieszeni zdobyte trofea. John stał obok, skrzyżowawszy ramiona na piersi.   
\- GPS Porlocka, a w nim dokładny schemat jego przemieszczania się w ciągu ostatniej doby. Radiostacja, przez którą kontaktował się z Moriartym. I szyfrówka - została u Mike’a w marynarce. To nawet więcej, niż spodziewałem się znaleźć. - Sherlock uśmiechnął się lekko i zerknął na Johna znacząco. - Wstrząsające, prawda?

\- Nawet przerażające. Nie spodziewałem się, że jesteś fachowym włamywaczem.

\- O...! - Należało sądzić, że z możliwych okryć to było jeszcze dość nieszkodliwe. - Pozostaje tylko fachowo stąd się ulotnić - szybko i cicho. I wymyślić, gdzie tymczasowo schować dowody...

John zmarszczył się.

\- Chwila, zamierzasz je zachować u siebie?

\- Nie. To nie jest bezpieczne miejsce. Myślę, że lepiej będzie...

\- Do diabła, Sherlock! Wiesz o czym mówię!

Holmes podniósł na Watsona swoje nieludzko jasne oczy. Pauza przed jego odpowiedzią była niezbyt długa, lecz Johnowi wydawało się, że czas po prostu się zatrzymał.  
\- Tak, John, tak. Wiem, o czym mówisz, do licha! Wszystko, co ma jakakolwiek wartość, powinienem oddać Hope’owi, który niczego z tego nie wyciągnie i w rezultacie niczego nie osiągnie, tak samo jak przez wiele lat nie mógł Scotland Yard, Interpol i w ogóle cały system walki z przestępczością, kulejący na obie nogi i starannie oczyszczony z wszelkich przejawów intelektu! Powinienem oddać wszystkie posiadane informacje, pozbawić się możliwości zdobywania dalszych, bo przeciwnik już na to tak łatwo nie pozwoli! A na koniec powinienem osobiście wypuścić Moriarty’ego - bezkarnego i niepokonanego, i do końca życia z upojeniem pielęgnować słodkie wspomnienia o przegranej!

John mimo woli cofnął się o krok.

\- Dla ciebie to wciąż gra, Sherlock? - uściślił tak powściągliwie, jak tylko zdołał. – Niepokoi cię, że wynik jest nierówny?

\- A ty byś chciał, żeby mnie to cieszyło?

\- Ja bym chciał, żeby cię niepokoiło coś innego.

\- Na Boga, John! O bohaterach już rozmawialiśmy. Szlachetnych motywów u mnie się nie doszukasz, to fakt! Dziwne, że dotychczas nie przyjąłeś tego do wiadomości!  
\- Miałem ma myśli twoje bezpieczeństwo. - To brzmiało tak spokojnie i dobitnie, że John nie słyszał we własnym głosie niczego żywego. Słowa padały ciężko i chłodno - słowa-wisielcy, słowa-topielcy, słowa-samobójcy. - Chociaż ten szczególny przypadek, dla którego wy obaj zdecydowaliście siebie oszczędzić, zdaje się, nastąpi jeszcze nieprędko. Wiesz co, Sherlock... - John wziął ze stołu szyfrówkę i z trudem powstrzymał się od tego, by zgnieść ją w dłoni - ...lepiej to zabiorę. A ty idź z dowodami, gdzie uznasz za stosowne... lecz pewnie najlepiej - do auta na Sussex Gardens. Jeżeli dobrze rozumuję, znajdziecie się tam. I porozmawiacie sobie... bez osób postronnych.

Sherlock gniewnie odwrócił wzrok i nie odpowiedział. Przez chwilę John patrzył na niego i zapamiętywał: profil, zwrócony do okna, półopuszczone rzęsy, pulsująca żyłka na skroni. Potem odwrócił się i wyszedł.

Z jedyną myślą: dobrze by było teraz nie znać wyjścia z ogromnego północnego skrzydła - zabłądzić w nim, jak w niemożliwych do przebycia, niebezpiecznych i ciemnych kazamatach własnych uczuć; nigdy nie znaleźć drogi, zaginąć, przepaść – i uwolnić się od siebie samego.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

John zadzwonił do Hope’a z westybulu, w stanie bezbolesnego opustoszenia. Zaproponował spotkanie na Baker Street. Dom pani Hudson był jedynym miejscem, do którego mógł się udać bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. Z tych samych powodów John nie próbował się ukrywać, ani gmatwać śladów. Szedł zwykłą trasą, jak wiele razy przedtem, w potoku przechodniów, wypływającym od wyjścia z metra po zatłoczonych ulicach z powolnymi sygnalizatorami świetlnymi, rozglądał się uważnie i spokojnie - i sam prawie w to wierzył, że szyfrówka została u Sherlocka. Gdzie indziej miałaby zostać i jakim sposobem tak wyszło, że znajdowała się tu, w kieszeni doktora Watsona... który sam, o dziwo, znajdował się nie tam, gdzie powinien być? Psychoanalityk miałby pewnie coś do powiedzenia na ten temat.

John nie wiedział, czy jest śledzony i nie miał pojęcia jak to sprawdzić w porannym tłumie. Odnosił tylko wrażenie, że czyjeś zimne spojrzenie lepi się do tyłu jego głowy i lekko mrowiła go ręka, kiedy miał ochotę sięgnąć po broń. Wsłuchiwał się w swoje odczucia: Moriarty raczej nie puściłby w ślad za nim nikogo poza zwykłym „ogonem”. Cała jego uwaga była w tej chwili skupiona na Sherlocku, gdziekolwiek ten by nie poszedł. Jednak oczekiwać należało wszystkiego. A także być gotowym na wszystko.

I John był gotowy. Na czarnego Jaguara, który pojawił się nie wiadomo skąd za kolejnym skrzyżowaniem. Na stanowcze: „Pan pozwoli tutaj” – rzucone zza otwartych drzwi. Na królewskie lilie zdobiące krawat i kamizelkę koloru morskiej piany.

Tylko nie na to, że Mycroft będzie w samochodzie sam.  
\- Radziłbym się pospieszyć, doktorze. – Spojrzał prosto w oczy Johna i dodał poważnie: - Masz eskortę dość podejrzanych czterech typów. Nadal się zastanawiam, czy powinienem się w to mieszać.    
John wsiadł i zatrzasnął drzwi.

\- Jest pan zdziwiony – skonstatował Mycroft, ruszając z miejsca. – Wątpił pan, że potrafię prowadzić samochód?

\- Nie - odpowiedział John. I było to prawdą: nie zdziwiłby się, nawet dowiedziawszy się, że starszy z braci Holmes umie kierować ponaddźwiękowymi samolotami i pływającymi czołgami. – Po prostu nie sądziłem, że pańskie stanowisko na to pozwala.

Mycroft skrzywił się z jawnym niezadowoleniem. Skręcił z ruchliwej ulicy i rzuciwszy spojrzenie w lusterko, wygiął usta w ironicznym uśmiechu.

\- O, nawet samochód...! Cóż za zainteresowanie pańską osobą, doktorze!

John nie odpowiedział. Nie miał ochoty na rozmowy, ani o tym, dokąd jadą, ani o tym, kiedy to uosobienie brytyjskiego rządu zdążyło wrócić w Londyn, ani o Houpe’ie, ani o szyfrówce. Mycroft dodał gazu i teraz z niebezpieczną prędkością lawirował w potoku aut. Prowadził świetnie - pewnie i dokładnie, zapewne miał w pamięci mapę wszystkich przydatnych dla przejazdu ulic, a nawet wydawało się, że synchronizował się ze wszystkimi miejskimi sygnalizatorami świetlnymi i wchodząc w jeden zakręt, już wiedział, jak będzie wychodzić z kolejnych trzech. Nieomylnie zgadywał zamierzenia każdego jadącego z naprzeciwka pojazdu. Każdy jego ruch był niezbędny i wystarczający - i nawet kiedy czasem jechał ryzykownie, to robiło wrażenie dokładnego obrachunku i pełnej kontroli.

A John mimo woli myślał o Sherlocku: a jeśli za kierownicą siedziałby on? O, mógłby przysiąc, że zaobserwowałby coś zupełnie, ale to zupełnie innego. To byłby fascynujący eksperyment: zwariowane doświadczenie w zakresie przestrzeni, czasu i praw fizyki, przekształcenie auta w przegrzany zgęstek prędkości i niewykluczona zagłada wszystkich elementów składowych. John nie miał pojęcia, czy Sherlock ma prawo jazdy. Nie dopuszczał myśli o tym, że Sherlockowi można powierzyć kierownicę i za każdym razem, gdy dochodziło w trakcie śledztwa do pościgu nocnymi ulicami (najczęściej samochodem policyjnym, rzadziej „pożyczonym”), prowadził osobiście. Jeśli jednak jakimś niepojętym sposobem doszłoby do takiego eksperymentu, John oddałby wszystko, żeby wziąć w nim udział.   
A jeszcze więcej by dał, żeby nie myśleć o Sherlocku – niezależnie od chęci, ciągle i z byle powodu.  
\- Zostawiłeś go – rzekł Mycroft sucho, odgadując tok myśli Watsona. – Mimo wszystko, jednak go zostawiłeś, doktorze.   
\- A to panu podpowiedziały moje guziki, czy może sznurówki? – odparł John ponuro, patrząc w okno. Zgubili już chyba pogoń i samochód w tej chwili po prostu gnał po magistrali. John dawno już stracił orientację, gdzie się znajdują. Wiedział tylko tyle, że kluczyli nie dłużej, niż pół godziny i ani razu nie przejeżdżali przez rzekę.   
\- Przestań, doktorze. Nie ma w tym nic zabawnego. Nie powinieneś porzucać Sherlocka. Sam to wiesz.

\- Ach tak? - John szybko obrócił głowę i uniósł brwi. - Ja nigdy nie trzymałem Sherlocka, więc jak miałbym go rzucać? A moje relacje z nim... to, co między nami było... Pana to, o ile się nie mylę, nie dotyczy.  
Przez jakiś czas Mycroft milczał, patrząc przed siebie. Potem zmrużył oczy i mocniej ściskając kierownicę powiedział bardzo powoli i wyraźnie:

\- Źle. Wszystko nie tak. Może tylko prócz tego, że to, co było między wami, doktorze, rzeczywiście można nazwać relacjami. Chyba pierwszymi w życiu Sherlocka.   
John chciał się sprzeciwić, może nawet roześmiać. Nie zdążył, auto gwałtownie skręciło, pokluczyło się chwilę po osiedlu i niespodzianie zatrzymało przed niepozornym, dość starym domem. Mycroft wyłączył silnik i wysiadł. Po chwili wahania John poszedł w jego ślady. Znaleźli się w mieszkaniu – dawno opuszczonym, o czym wyraźnie świadczyły gołe ściany i warstwa kurzu na podłodze.  
\- Proszę się rozgościć, doktorze Watson. Niech się pan czuje jak u siebie w domu – powiedział Mycroft ironicznie.

Pomieszczenie, do którego weszli, mogło być kuchnią. Stała tu wyłączona lodówka i samotne krzesło.

\- Pan tu mieszka?

\- Mieszkałem kiedyś. I nadal czasami tu wracam. Niech pan nie kręci głową, John, proszę. Poza tym jest tu jeszcze kanapa i butelka whisky.   
\- Co my tutaj będziemy robić?

\- Upijać się. Od rana i w drzazgi. Po wczorajszych negocjacjach mam do tego pełne prawo. – Mycroft wyciągnął z lodówki butelkę, chlusnął whisky do szklanki i podał ją Johnowi, skinieniem głowy wskazując jedyne krzesło. Powoli łyknął wprost z butelki, kąciki jego ust podniosły się w roztargnionym uśmieszku. – Ma pan inne propozycje, doktorze? Przepraszam, mam tylko jedną szklankę.   
John zamknął oczy. Nierozcieńczona, ciepła whisky była całkiem zbędna – w jego wnętrzu i tak przelewało się coś ogłuszająco ostrego i palącego.    
\- O czym to mówiliśmy? – ciągnął Mycroft, który tymczasem z butelką w ręku usadowił się na parapecie. – A, tak. Był pan z Sherlockiem w okresach nudy i chwilach uniesienia, w zdrowiu i w chorobie; chronił go pan przed całym światem, włączając w to mnie, łamał pan dla niego prawo i nawet zabijał ludzi. Co pana nakłoniło, by nie kontynuować tego wszystkiego, John? Proszę mnie oświecić.

Watson ścisnął nietkniętą szklankę w palcach i zamyślił się. Wyczekujący przy oknie tajny lider brytyjskiego rządu z pewnością nie był tym człowiekiem, z którym mógłby o tym dyskutować - jeżeli w ogóle mógł z kimkolwiek. Jednak chciał z jakiegoś powodu odpowiedzieć; może dlatego, że cienkie usta Mycrofta krzywiły się w uśmiechu prawie cierpiętniczym, a w zazwyczaj jasnych oczach taiło się coś żarliwego, mrocznego - to samo, co – John w to nie wątpił – kryło się w jego własnych.  
\- On jest zafascynowany.

\- A pan, jak sądzę, jest zazdrosny.

\- Tak. - John potrząsnął głową. – Po prostu strasznie. Ale nie o to chodzi.

\- A o co, jeśli można wiedzieć?

\- Kwestia sprawiedliwości, Mycroft. Ten, kim zainteresował się Sherlock, on... On, możliwe, że jest jedynym człowiekiem na całym świecie, kto jest tego godny. Kto może z nim być bez wyrozumiałości, bez wysiłku, bez zniżania się i poprawek na różnice w czymkolwiek. Kto zasługuje na Sherlocka w każdym sensie.

\- I komu zamierza pan ustąpić, John? – Oczy Mycrofta zwęziły się. Prawdopodobnie, to było początkiem całej tyrady, lecz John nie zamierzał słuchać i tylko machnął ręką.

\- Przecież już mówiłem, nigdy nie miałem Sherlocka na własność, żeby go teraz komuś ustępować. To, co było między nami, było dziwne i niewytłumaczalne, i obawiam się, że do niczego z tego nie mam prawa. Do diabła, nie mam nawet prawa być z niego dumnym! I to pytanie – to nie do mnie, Mycroft. To sprawa Sherlocka i jego sekret, ja nie mogę...

\- Znam wszystkie jego sekrety, doktorze – przerwał mu Holmes starszy. – Źle to sformułowałem. Powinienem spytać: naprawdę zamierzasz oddać Sherlocka paranoicznemu psychopacie, mordercy i współwinnemu tysiąca przestępstw? Tak, John?   
\- Geniuszowi, Mycroft. Geniuszowi – to najważniejsze. A co do reszty... Moriarty jedynie koryguje cudze zamysły, dodając im elegancji i racjonalności. Nie on czyli przestępców przestępcami. Psychopata – owszem... Ale statystyczna norma nigdy Sherlocka nie interesowała, on sam się w nią wpisuje z trudem. Poza tym, jak pan wie, nie mnie oceniać zabójców. I obawiam się, że panu też nie.    
Mycroft ponownie uniósł butelkę do ust.

\- Nie zamierza się pan przecież wtrącać? – upewnił się John.  
\- Boże, doktorze... Oczywiście, że zamierzam. Głęboko ubolewam, że nie wtrąciłem się wcześniej. Należało zlikwidować tego waszego kryminalnego geniusza od razu po tym godnym pożałowania zajściu na basenie. A jeszcze lepiej - przed.  
\- Nie mógł pan, Mycroft. I teraz też nie. Moriarty nie jest bezbronny i dobrze zabezpieczył się ze wszystkich stron, w tym - z góry. Ugrzęźnie pan w pajęczynie cudzych interesów i zobowiązań... i straci lata, myśląc o tym, jak ją rozplątać. A po to, żeby go zniszczyć, trzeba tylko chcieć go zniszczyć. To nie leży w pańskich możliwościach.

\- A pańskich?

\- Moich? – John wzruszył ramionami. - Wcześniej na pewno tak. Gdyby znalazł się w moim zasięgu, nie zawahałbym się. Zdążyłbym nacisnąć spust, mimo wszystko. Teraz raczej nie. Teraz również myślę. On jest potrzebny Sherlockowi... - _jak ptakowi niebo_ _,_ mignęło w głowie Johna, lecz odepchnął tę myśl - ...i dlatego też jestem bezsilny. Rozprawić się z Moriartym może tylko jeden człowiek. Sam Sherlock. I rozprawi się... kiedy zechce. I będzie na to gotowy.

Uosobienie brytyjskiego rządu z nieskrywanym zwątpieniem pokręciło głową.

\- I wcześniej nawet nie spróbuje pan go odzyskać?

\- Mycroft, Sherlock nareszcie spotkał takiego unikata, jak on sam! Być może, czekał na niego całe życie, a już na pewno to romans, jakiego na pewno nigdy jeszcze nie miał! Serce mi pęka, ale chcę, żeby Sherlock wiedział, czym jest przywiązanie i bliskość, żeby wiedział, jakie to uczucie być z kimś równym, żeby był zakochany i szczęśliwy, albo zakochany i nieszczęśliwy, albo... Mogę tylko po raz trzeci powtórzyć: on nigdy nie był moją własnością, bym go musiał odzyskiwać!  
\- No i niech pan powtarza! – rzucił Mycroft z rozdrażnieniem, znad butelki. – I jeszcze raz, i jeszcze, jakby od powtarzania to mogło się stać prawdą! Do diabła, John, a jeśli pokażę panu drugą stronę Księżyca? Jeśli powiem, że Sherlock przez całe życie patrzył tylko na równych sobie i tylko takie miał romanse? Każda jego fascynacja była w swoim rodzaju unikalna, zaczynając od... – zaciął się - ...od chłopaka, który potem został gwiazdą światowego formatu w walkach bez reguł. Potem był jeszcze skrzypek-wirtuoz, ogromny wielbiciel Paganiniego, i genialny chemik, który praktykował oryginalny sposób acetylowania morfiny do heroiny w naczyniu do parzenia kawy. Scenariusz zawsze był taki sam: zapał, zawrót głowy, próba zbliżenia, spróbowanie jak to smakuje, by potem rozczarować się i nie wspominać nigdy więcej. W przypadku Sherlocka to nieuniknione – jego przyciągają nie ludzie, a ich zagadki i wszyscy kochankowie prędzej czy później okazują się zwykłymi ludźmi, z którymi on nie jest w stanie nawet spać w jednym łóżku. – Mycroft westchnął i dokończył: - Wątpię, by Sherlock od waszego kryminalnego geniusza dowiedział się więcej o bliskości i przywiązaniu, niż od dowolnego z jego poprzedników. Moriarty to tylko kolejne rozczarowanie. Tą drogą mój brat chodził już wiele razy, doktorze.  
\- No i co? – John wzruszył ramionami. – Czy powinienem mu przeszkadzać, jeśli znów postanowił nią pójść? To dorosły, świadomy człowiek. Sam jest w stanie rozeznać się, czy to mu jest potrzebne.   
\- Jest pan wręcz klinicznie delikatny. – Holmes uniósł brew. – Oczywiście, że się rozezna. A tymczasem? Mówię o cenie tej próby i jej odległych skutkach. Jakby nie było oczywiste, że on Moriartym...  
\- Co? – John uniósł wzrok. – Myślałem o tym. Do narkotyków nie wróci, to już wypróbował i odrzucił. Nie sądzę też, żeby mu się w przewidywanej przyszłości kiedykolwiek nudziło. W przestępcze interesy wciągnąć się nie da – nie jest oczywiście wzorem prawomyślności, ale woli rozkręcać zabawki, a nie odrywać im głowy. A najważniejsze: tylko razem z tym maniakiem Sherlock będzie bezpieczny, jak w oku cyklonu, i innego sposobu...  
\- ...rozczaruje się i odepchnie pana, doktorze. I mam wszelkie podstawy, by sądzić, że to będzie największą stratą w jego życiu.  
\- O Boże... – John mało się nie roześmiał. Słuchać tego było i strasznie, i śmiesznie. Niech to diabli, on nawet nie wpisywał się w typowy dla Sherlocka scenariusz – naturalnie dlatego, że nie przedstawiał sobą żadnej zagadki. A najdziwniejsze w tym wszystkim było to, jak mrocznie wyglądał Mycroft; jak konwulsyjnie drgały kąciki jego warg - jakby mówić to wszystko również jemu było i strasznie, i śmiesznie zarazem.   
\- Niech pan pozwoli sobie doradzić, doktorze. Niech pan skończy z tą bzdurą, wróci do domu i zaczeka na niego. I nigdy więcej nie opuszcza. Niech pan mu przypomni, że on należy do pana. – John próbował potrzasnąć przecząco głową i w oczach Mycrofta zakołysała się ciemność. – Niech mnie pan przestanie denerwować, do diabła! Tyle lat czekałem, żeby on stał się czyimś, że już prawie zacząłem wierzyć, że to niemożliwe! A pan mimochodem, ot tak, zabił moje przeświadczenie. Powinienem bez końca powtarzać nad jego trupem, że tak, tak, tak! - nareszcie się doczekałem! Sherlock był pański już pierwszego dnia! – John żachnął się, a Mycroft groźnie uniósł rękę. – Nie powiedziałem, że już pierwszego dnia się przespaliście ze sobą i tym bardziej jestem daleki od myśli, że on pana kocha. Ale pan go zawłaszczył, John. Zawłaszczył, a on nawet nie pomyślał, żeby się sprzeciwić! Wpuścił pana do swojego życia, pracy, pokoju... Czy pan naprawdę myślał, że dla niego to taka zwykła sprawa: wynajmować wspólnie mieszkanie z pierwszą napotkaną osobą?  
John wzruszył ramionami. Oczywiście, że tak nie myślał, ale Mycroft o wielu sprawach nie wiedział, a wprowadzać go w szczegóły Watson nie zamierzał.   
\- I pan też... Sprzedał mu pan duszę i zapomniał wziąć pieniądze. Gdzie pan miał głowę, przy tych swoich problemach z zaufaniem? Niech pan się nie waży do niego nie wracać. – Mycroft wypił ostatni łyk i umilkł, krzywiąc się.   
\- A czy ja odszedłem? – spytał John półgłosem. – Zwyczajnie przestałem udawać, że jesteśmy razem. I pan też niech pozwoli sobie doradzić: lepiej go wypuścić. A dokładniej, niech pan przestanie udawać, że go trzyma. Biorąc pod uwagę to wszystko, co usłyszałem...  
\- Radziłbym panu mniej o mnie myśleć, a o tym, co pan słyszał, w ogóle zapomnieć. Inaczej słabość logiki wraz z niedostatkiem danych i bujną wyobraźnią zaprowadzą pana w takie malownicze bagno, że zagubi się pan w domysłach. Nawyobraża sobie tragicznych szczegółów, zmyśli dramatyczną fabułę...

\- Jasne – podchwycił John. – Tak rozpaczliwie nie chciał pan być jego bogiem, że się ucieszył, kiedy on przestał panu składać ofiary, a ponadto przegapił pan moment, kiedy sam zaczął go czcić. Może być? – Wstał z krzesła i wyjął z ręki Mycrofta opróżnioną butelkę. – Nie powinien pan tu zostawać. Nie ma pan chyba nic przeciwko, jeśli go zawiozę... dokąd pan chce? I to w zasadzie nie jest pytanie.  
Po chwili wahania John odstawił butelkę na parapet razem ze swoją szklanką. Po czym skierował się do drzwi, nieugięty pod spopielającym spojrzeniem Mycrofta Holmesa. Dopiąłby swego, nawet gdyby uosobienie brytyjskiego rządu przyszło mu związać.

Szklanka wypełniona po brzegi bursztynowym ogniem i pusta butelka po whisky wyglądały obok siebie dziwnie harmonijnie.

xxx  
Doktor Watson skończył sprawy z Mycroftem i dotarł do domu dopiero koło południa. Wracać było bezsensownie i głupio, lecz znikome prawdopodobieństwo ujrzenia Sherlocka na kanapie w salonie nieubłaganie przeważało wszystkie argumenty rozumu - tak, że John nie miał sił się opierać. Rzeczywiście, Sherlocka tam nie było. I oczywiście to Johna zaniepokoiło, chociaż niczego innego się nie spodziewał. Uczucie niedowładu i bezcelowości, osadzone na zazdrości i tęsknocie - on i bez whisky był pijany od mieszanki żrącej goryczy, w której nie było nic uzdrawiającego.

Przebiegł pokoje z zamiarem ponownego szybkiego wyjścia. Nie zdołałby spędzić kolejnego długiego wieczora w czterech ścianach, tym bardziej, że było mnóstwo ważnych spraw do załatwienia poza domem. Przykładowo należało wraz z Hope’em wymyślić odpowiednią oficjalną wersję nocnych zajść, a potem na piśmie przekazać ją Scotland Yardowi, nim detektywi, którzy zabrnęli w ślepy zaułek, pojawią się na Baker Street z nakazem aresztowania pod zarzutem potrójnego morderstwa.

Trzeba też iść do szpitala i powiadomić, że John Watson na dwa dni przed zakończeniem umowy nagle zmienił plany i wręcz przeciwnie, ma życzenie zostać na pełny etat. Powinien też zjeść coś porządnego (pierwszy raz od czterdziestu ośmiu godzin), a nie przegryźć coś naprędce... Lista wydłużała się w nieskończoność. I bardzo dobrze.

Jednak myśl, jaka prześladowała Johna przez cały ranek, niestety, nie miała z tą lista nic wspólnego. „Sprzedał pan duszę”. To była prawda i teraz John gorączkowo się zastanawiał, rył w głębinach pamięci, próbując ustalić, kiedy. W jakim momencie? Oczywiście jeszcze zanim strzelił do taksówkarza przez okienne szkło z prawie nieosiągalnej dla pistoletu odległości. Kiedy Sherlock triumfalnie opowiadał mu historię poszukiwań różowej walizki w miejskich zakamarkach? Lub - co byłoby oryginalniejsze - jak gdyby nigdy nic, zakomunikował, że zapomniał pejcza w prosektorium? Albo - co byłoby bardzo smutne - przyznał się, że normalną reakcją na jego dedukcyjne wnioski jest zwykle „odwal się”? A może - i to byłoby najbardziej beznadziejne ze wszystkiego - od samego początku, gdy tylko Sherlock zdążył powiedzieć, że woli pisać esemesy, dlatego że rozmawiać z ludźmi mu trudniej...? John szukał krytycznego punktu tak zawzięcie, jakby od tego zależało coś ważnego. I pogrążył się w myślach tak głęboko, że nawet nie usłyszał, jak na dole trzasnęły drzwi.  
A potem na schodach dały się słyszeć szybkie kroki. Lekko zadyszany Sherlock we własnej osobie pojawił się w drzwiach i John zapomniał o pytaniu, na które i tak nie znalazł odpowiedzi.

\- Ty tutaj – odezwał się Holmes na pół pytająco, na pół twierdząco. Popatrzył na ręce Johna, który opuścił wzrok i zorientował się, że machinalnie zwija kabel od laptopa. – Wiedziałem, że po niego przyjdziesz.

John zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc. Jednak pytać nie było po co. Ani o co, ani o kogo – i John, zastygły na miejscu, zdążył tylko przyobiecać w duchu, że nie zapyta. Po prostu patrzył.

Sherlock zamknął za sobą drzwi, oparł się o nie plecami i stuknął potylicą.   
\- Rzuciłeś mnie – powiedział niepewnie. Westchnął głęboko i uśmiechnął się smutno. – Rzuciłeś mnie. Drugi raz w ciągu miesiąca, John.  
Johnowi nagle zaschło w ustach.

\- To naturalnie nie jest rekord – mruknął Sherlock, patrząc gdzieś w dal. – Bywało i szybciej... chociaż już dość dawno. – Zerknął spod rzęs, szukając czegoś w oczach Johna, który poczuł zawrót głowy – to świat dokoła znów zaczynał się obracać i szczęknięcie, z jakim osiadła na swoim miejscu zgubiona oś, było niemal słyszalne. – Oczywiście sam jestem temu winien. Nie wiem, w jaki sposób, ale jestem... Do licha, John! Wiedziałeś przecież, na co się decydujesz, prawda?  
John milczał. Po prostu dlatego, że aby odpowiedzieć, należało zaczerpnąć choć jeden oddech. Jednak Sherlock źle go zrozumiał.  
\- Przez dwie godziny nie mogłem zdecydować, co jest bardziej prawdopodobne - to, że swoim zwyczajem w coś wdepnąłeś, czy to, że jednak nie jesteś w stanie mnie ścierpieć - oświadczył, nastroszywszy sprężyste loki. - Potem zacząłem wykluczać kolejne warianty. Telefoniczny numer Hope’a został u ciebie, tak że mogłem się z nim skomunikować dopiero odszukawszy premiera; szyfrówka została zwrócona, a twoja lokalizacja nieznana. Jim próbował przedstawić sprawę tak, jakbyś był u niego, lecz blef był zbyt oczywisty... Czyli generalnie nie wpadłeś w kłopoty i początkowo to mnie nawet ucieszyło... – Holmes zamilkł na długo, a potem oderwał się od drzwi i obrócił do Watsona całym ciałem. - Sytuacja z całą pewnością jest bez wyjścia, John, dlatego, że jeżeli chcesz odejść, to ja cię nie puszczę. Nie wiem, jak to należałoby zrobić, ale ja, do diabła, nie wierzę w to, że ty już mnie nie chcesz. Dlatego, że teraz patrzysz za kołnierz mojej koszuli. Chcę spać na górze z tobą i twoim pistoletem. I żebyś obiecał, że nigdy... - John spokojnie skrzyżował z nim spojrzenie i Sherlock zaciął się. – Albo przynajmniej, że za każdym razem będziesz wracać po laptop...

To akurat mógł obiecać bez wahania. I John obiecałby, gdyby Sherlock nie potrafił bardzo trafnie odgadywać myśli i bardzo szybko się poruszać, a dzieliło ich zaledwie parę kroków. Dlatego chwila, w której zetknęły się ich usta – pospiesznie, z cichym jękiem – natychmiast przeszła w tę, kiedy John znalazł się na fotelu, i z tę, gdy Sherlock był już u niego na kolanach. A w kolejnej sekundzie niecierpliwe ręce już zrywały z ramion Johna koszulę. Zbyt późno przypomniał sobie o bliźnie, próbował zaprotestować – nie zdążył. Sherlock opuścił głowę i już dotykał wargami cudzego oznaczenia – ostrożnie, powoli, jakby próbując jego smaku; a potem sięgnął wyżej i nagle porzucając delikatność pozostawił na szyi Johna własny znak. John nawet próbował się oburzyć, lecz wargi znów stykały się z wargami i wszystko co mógł, to odchylić głowę, przyjmując ciepły język detektywa. Przygryźć lekko jego wargę i powtórzyć to jeszcze raz. I jeszcze, i jeszcze - słuchając rwącego się oddechu i sunąc dłońmi po płonącej pod koszulą skórze, póki rytm, w którym spotykały się usta, nie stał się nieomylnie znajomy, pochłaniający i niebezpieczny.

John przerwał pocałunek, Sherlock zsunął się z jego kolan na podłogę. Palce detektywa zacisnęły się na przegubach Johna, jakby ten próbował uciec.

„To po prostu śmieszne - pomyślał John, schylając się nad nim. – Zachorowałem na ciebie, jestem tobą zatruty, zwariowałem na twoim punkcie...”

I to była ostatnia rzecz, jaką zdołał jasno sformułować.   
xxx  
\- Sherlock, jeśli zaraz się nie położysz, wstrzyknę ci jakiś środek usypiający! Na przykład ten, od którego zmarł Michael Jackson! – Zabrzmiało to niezbyt groźnie, ale Holmes przynajmniej przestał krążyć po salonie i usiadł. Minę miał zamyśloną i osobliwie smutną. John wstał z kanapy i podszedł do niego. – Czyżby jeszcze jedna sprawa?  
Sherlock przemknął po nim szybkim spojrzeniem i potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie - odpowiedział on niechętnie, odwracając oczy. – Po prostu próbuję zrozumieć, ile prawdy jest w twoich słowach. - John ze zdziwieniem milczał, więc Holmes dodał jeszcze bardziej niechętnie: - W tym, co mówisz, kiedy... kiedy w ogóle tracisz kontakt z rzeczywistością.

Na twarzy Johna zdumienie musiało się odbić bardzo wyraźnie.

\- Tak myślałem, że ty zwyczajnie siebie nie słyszysz - skonstatował Sherlock spokojnie. - A szkoda. Kiedyś spróbuj... skupić się. Z pewnością dowiesz się niemało ciekawych rzeczy.

John poczuł, że się czerwieni.

\- Nie denerwuj się. – Holmes przymknął oczy. – Wiem, że to nieświadome.

Watson odetchnął i podszedł jeszcze bliżej, tak żeby Sherlock musiał odchylić głowę, by spojrzeć mu w twarz.

\- Nie – powiedział. – Nie dowiem się.  
Sherlock wydobył z siebie długie, drżące westchnienie i opuścił powieki, milcząc przez dłuższy czas.   
\- Przecież uprzedzałem, że będzie ci ze mną źle – odezwał się w końcu, a John z wysiłkiem zdławił śmiech.

\- I dotrzymujesz słowa.

\- John...

\- W tej części, która zależy od ciebie.   
\- John...

\- Ale ona niezbyt mocno wpływa na rezultat końcowy, Sherlock. Z tobą jest rzeczywiście trudno, potrafisz stwarzać problemy – każdego rodzaju i w każdej ilości, ale to... To można naprawić. I mnie na pewno nie jest z tym źle. Może niebawem będę umiał sobie radzić z tobą bez wysiłku, mimochodem, a może twoje problemowe źródło wyschnie – przecież wszystko ma swoje dno i swój kraniec. Nawet ty.

\- A ty? – zapytał Sherlock prędko.

\- Nie – uśmiechnął się John. – Ja nie mam.  
  
koniec

 


End file.
